Switching Places
by doinstuff
Summary: Johnny was planning his anniversary when Danny mistakenly took his actions for an attack on the city. They made a wish in an angry fight that they both regretted... because Desiree heard them! Now they'll have to live out each other's lives and survive...
1. Chapter 1

**Switching Places**

Chapter One

**_

* * *

__CRASH_**

"I cannot _believe_ you actually forgot our _anniversary!_"

Kitty was practically screaming at him, and for two reasons. The first being that she wanted to make sure she was heard over the crashing of all the chinaware she was hurling at Johnny and the second was obviously because she was very angry.

Johnny ducked and took a step to the right to get to Kitty, who was across the table, but she noticed his movement and took a step in the same direction.

"C'mon Kitten, you know I wouldn't ever forget our anniversary."

"But I know you would!" She yelled as she threw a mug at him. He ducked again and stood straight as soon as he heard it crash against the wall behind him. "In fact, it would be exactly like you!"

With that, she threw silverware. This time, Johnny didn't have time to duck so instead, he momentarily turned intangible. A second after he felt the silverware pass through him, he turned around, looked at the wall behind him where two forks and a knife were now protruding from the wall, and gulped.

"Look, Doll, I know it's hard to believe, but I _did_ remember. You just haven't waited long enough! The day's just started and I actually had a little something special planned for tonight."

Kitty immediately dropped the plates she was holding and ran directly towards him, phasing through the table to jump up and hug him.

"You did?" she asked him. "But you've forgotten every year! Oh, Johnny, I knew it! I had a feeling that this year you wouldn't forget!"

"Yeah, Kitten," Johnny sighed, grateful for the fact that Kitty was gullible, and casually broke out of her embrace. "But listen, I gotta run a few errands before our dinner. I promise I'll be back by dinner to pick you up." He winked at her.

"'Kay," Kitty beamed, proud Johnny had actually remembered. "See you then, Johnny!"

Johnny practically ran out the door and grabbed his bike. He flung himself onto the seat, started the engine, and took off speeding down a winding path in the swirling green of the Ghost Zone. His shadow appeared beside him as he hit max speed.

"Oh man!" Johnny exclaimed to both himself and his shadow. "Our anniversary! How could I forget?" He looked over at his shadow. "Go make sure that stupid portal's open."

His shadow growled and disappeared instantly and Johnny slowed down.

"Now I need to find a present…Oh man. Where am I going to find something nice in such a short time?" He asked himself, looking frantically around the Ghost Zone, which was seemingly deserted. "Why isn't anybody here? Darn it! I wish this was easy!"

Something suddenly caught his eye and he stopped immediately. _What the…?_

He hopped off his bike and walked over to a rock with shiny, beautifully crafted jewelry weirdly laid out almost as if what he had just wished for had come true. He only needed one, so he searched for the best. One that was special, one that would make Kitty happy. He spotted a necklace with a large, translucent, glowing rock, something that looked like it could only be the result of magic, as its centerpiece. He reached out and took it, carelessly knocking an ancient looking lamp and a few other pieces of jewelry off the rock by accident, and grinned, happy that he finally possessed just what he needed for the best anniversary present he could have hoped for.

---

Desiree was sleeping away the time, just like she always did whenever she found herself stuck in the stupid lamp. She had been sucked back into her lamp when that troublesome Danny Phantom had beaten her at her own tricky game. He had used her own power against her by _wishing_ her back into the lamp. It just made her so angry- he was going to pay…

Her thoughts were interrupted as she woke with a jolt when the small room around her turned sideways and upside-down as if it was being shaken by an earthquake. It stopped as suddenly as it had started, almost as if it had been falling and had hit the ground. And then…

She was free! Finally escaped from her prison! She breathed in the fresh air, looked down at the lamp she had just been imprisoned in only seconds ago and kicked it. She stretched and looked down on the rock the lamp had fallen from and gasped. All her precious jewels were laying out for anybody to take! How had they gotten here? Could somebody have wished for them while she was asleep? She counted them and felt a knot in her stomach. Of course, her favorite, the one given to her by her by the Shah himself, was the only one missing.

She glanced up as she heard a low rumble and saw the culprit. Johnny 13 was speeding away on his bike, the necklace swinging from his arm. She could easily guess who it was for and why. He only forgot about Kitty every year. They had to be only _the_ most annoying couple in the Ghost Zone.

She frowned. Johnny had no respect! He had just taken what he needed without even bothering to wonder whose it was. Suddenly her frown was replaced by an evil smile. He obviously needed to be taught a lesson…

---

Danny was sleeping through Mr. Lancer's lecture again. He couldn't help it. He was just so tired from last night. Practically every ghost and their brother had escaped and he had to stuff them all back into the Ghost Zone. Tucker wasn't faring so well either. He and Sam had stayed with Danny the whole time, lending an extra hand whenever they could. Unlike the boys though, Sam apparently had the ability to go for days without sleep.

"Mr. Foley! Mr. Fenton! You have been asleep ever since this class started- which should mean that you already know the material." When neither boy answered, Mr. Lancer continued. "Which should also mean that you're fully prepared for the test tomorrow. I expect at least 90 from both of you or you will both get zeroes." This got a reaction.

"But Mr. Lancer, that's not-"

"Wait, the test was tomor-" Mr. Lancer cut them both off.

"Class dismissed."

---

Danny usually flew back to his house, but he wanted to stay with Sam and Tuck. They normally just walked or took the bus so he made Jazz give them a ride in her pink car. Plus, he was so tired he figured it would be better if he took all the possible precautions to avoid Valerie.

"Man Danny, did you see Lancer's face? He was so angry!" Sam laughed. Danny and Tucker didn't find Lancer's face funny at all and they glared at her.

"Sam…" Danny sighed angrily. "It's bad enough I'm already a C student in all of his classes, but with another zero-"

"Another zero! Danny I can't believe you!" Jazz berated, having eavesdropped on their conversation. "I thought Tucker was helping you pull up your grades! Isn't he like your time manager or something?" Sam laughed, flipping his signature red beret so it fell to the side of his head.

"Hah, yeah right. Tuck can barely manage his own time."

"Hey I'm not the one failing!" Tucker growled at her, righting his hat. Sure, he fell asleep once in a while in class. But _he_ wasn't the C student. _Danny_ was. But Danny wasn't going to put up with their argument over his poor grades.

"Guys-" he started but was interrupted by a familiar shiver that made him shudder and instead of finishing his sentence, he gasped.

"Oh man, not _now_." He said angrily. He turned to Jazz and his friends.

"What is it Danny? A Ghost?" Jazz asked him.

"Yeah. I'll catch you guys at home." He growled angrily. Two blue rings appeared at his waist and he transformed into Danny Phantom, still wearing his seatbelt. Sam, who was sitting next to him, shuddered as they touched her. He phased through the seatbelt and jumped out of the car, turning invisible so none of the oncoming traffic could see him. Not that there was any.

He looked around. Other than Jazz's car, the street he was on was almost empty. He watched Jazz's car speed home and read the bumper sticker. _Have you hugged your inner child today?_ He sighed. Nothing was happening so he decided it was a false alarm. Maybe he was just getting sick or something.

He was about to catch up with Jazz when he heard the rumble of a motorcycle racing towards him. He turned just in time to see none other than Johnny 13 speed right past him and turn at the intersection, ignoring the red light and apparently not noticing Danny Phantom hovering over the street.

The street Johnny had turned on was a dead end and the only thing there was the more upscale shopping and dining of Amity Park. _That's weird,_ Danny thought to himself. _What could he possibly want down there?_

Danny followed Johnny at his top speed. He caught up to Johnny just as he hopped off his motorcycle in front of Twelve Months, a very fine dining restaurant, and kicked up the foot stand.

"Thinking of making a reservation?" Danny sarcastically asked Johnny's back. Johnny spun around, his trench coat swirling around him, and upon seeing Danny Phantom floating behind him, he sighed angrily.

"I don't have time for this. Shadow, attack!" he yelled, pointing at Danny. Danny yelped and flew away as Johnny's shadow appeared out of nowhere and flew at him.

"_He_ doesn't have time for this? _I'm_ the one who has to kick his but back to the Ghost Zone and get ready for a test tomorrow!"

He suddenly turned and fired a green ecto-blast at the shadow, who dodged and fired one of his own. Danny ducked just in time for the blast to graze his shoulder. He sighed, grateful to have not been hit, only to have Shadow punch him hard in the stomach. The punch sent him flying past a Mayor Vlad billboard into the side of a nearby building and he fell to the ground.

Meanwhile, Johnny ran inside the Twelve Months restaurant to the front desk.

"I'd like to make a reservation for sometime tonight," he told the waiter. The waiter sniffed at Johnny, most likely because of the vast difference between his grungy appearance and the appearance of everyone else in the room.

"How many?" the waiter asked in a nasally voice, looking down his nose at Johnny. Johnny smiled.

"For two."

---

Danny was officially angry. He fired five glowing ecto-blasts in a row and pulled out the Fenton Thermos from his backpack. Shadow dodged the first four blasts but was struck down by the third. He was thrown to the ground a few feet away from Danny and Danny wasted no time sucking him up in the Fenton Thermos.

---

"I can seat you at _ten thirty_, sir, if that's fine," the waiter said to Johnny.

"Alright," Johnny let out a breath, relieved. The restaurant was clearly not busy so the waiter was obviously trying to pick a time when no one would be there to see and be offended by Johnny's and whoever his partner was' apparently out of style appearance. But he didn't care, the date wasn't for the food- they didn't need to eat anyway. They were ghosts. He could wait, and so could Kitty. He hoped. Finally, everything seemed like it could possibly work out. "I'll be he-"

He was cut short by a punch in the back from an angry Danny Phantom, who appeared from nowhere. The force of the punch sent him past the waiter face first into a table. The table broke under his weight and all the dinnerware clattered to the ground. At the sight of Danny Phantom, the waiter and everyone else ran outside screaming. Johnny turned around on the table and gasped. Danny had beaten his Shadow awfully fast and now standing in front of Johnny with an angry and confused look on his face.

"What are you doing here? Were you _seriously_ going to try to make a reservation?" he asked.

Johnny considered his options, which were pretty limited. He couldn't fight Phantom without his Shadow because Shadow held the better portion of his ghostly powers. He could still go intangible though, so he decided to run for it. His motorcycle was surely faster than Danny and now that the reservation was made (assuming he wasn't banned from the restaurant for ruining the table set up- which he guessed would probably be blamed on Phantom instead of him anyway), he could go back to the Ghost Zone.

"Correction, little man, I _made_ a reservation. Now excuse me I gotta-"

He phased through Danny and they both shuddered. Ghosts weren't supposed to phase through ghosts, but Johnny needed out. Johnny ignored the weird feeling, turned around before Danny realized what he had done and plunged a still intangible hand into his backpack. He grabbed the Fenton Thermos containing his Shadow, and ran as fast as he could to his bike. He got to his bike before Danny managed to come to his senses and took off.

Danny shook his head to clear his confusion and ran towards Johnny. He had gotten much faster than their first encounter and he quickly caught up with Johnny. Johnny gasped when he looked into his rear view mirror and saw Phantom hot on his tail. He shifted the gears on the bike and revved it into gear so that he was now going top speed. This bought him some time as he noticed Phantom getting farther away. He turned the corner, ignoring stop signs and even phasing through a parked truck. He let out a relieved laugh when he saw the FentonWorks sign sticking out from the corner building.

-

Danny was flying at his fastest speed and had almost caught Johnny when he suddenly changed the gears on his bike for a faster pace. He had no clue what Johnny was up to, but he was going to find out. After tailing Johnny for a couple of seconds it was obvious that Johnny was headed to FentonWorks, presumably for the portal. Danny found it very strange that Johnny had only come to the real world for a reservation at an upscale restaurant. He figured that he might as well just stop chasing Johnny and let him go back to his home in the Ghost Zone but… he just couldn't. He _had_ to figure out what Johnny planned to do because obviously, this was all part of some weird plot.

-

Johnny had reached FentonWorks, and bike and all he intangibly went through the side of the building, straight down to the lab and was headed right through the open portal when Danny suddenly caught up with him and pulled him off his bike by his coat. The bike kept going and went through the portal while Johnny and the Fenton Thermos fell to the ground with a thud and a clatter. The Fenton Thermos landed open button side down and opened. Shadow was set free and it immediately flew to Johnny, about to be punched by Danny, causing him to regain all his ghost powers. He phased out of Danny's grip and punched Danny before he could punch him.

"Leave me alone, man! I was just going back home to my girlfriend, dig?" he yelled at Danny, turning to follow his bike through the portal. But Danny caught his coat again, preventing him from leaving.

"Come on, Johnny. You really expect me to believe you just came here to make a reservation at some restaurant?"

"Hey, man! Let go of me! And no I don't expect you to believe anything. You're just gonna have to accept it!"

He ripped his coat out of Danny's grip, ran behind Danny, and punched him again. Danny yelped as the force of the punch made him fall through the portal. He fell to the ground of the Ghost Zone on the other side. He looked up to see Johnny flying through the portal above him and he aimed and shot him with a well aimed ecto-blast. "Just tell me what the reservation's for!"

Johnny fell slightly but regained his balance and turned around and fired a blast at Danny. If it was a fight he wanted, it was a fight he was going to get.

"None of your business! Why are you making my life so hard? My life's hard enough trying to keep Kitty happy without you butting your head-"

"_Your_ life is hard? What about _my_ life? Kicking stupid ghost's butts back to the Ghost Zone where they belong is seriously cutting into my academic and social life!"

"And you had either?" Johnny asked, lobbing another ecto-blast. "You don't know what it's like living in the Ghost Zone, always having to fight other ghosts to survive and keep up the weird dominance system. Not to mention staying away from Walker, that crazy old man. Your life has _got_ to be so easy. All you have to do is go to school with your little friends-" He was cut off by a blast from Danny.

"Are you kidding me?" Danny practically yelled at Johnny as he cut the distance between them, flying at him to fight with him face to face and one on one. "I'm _failing_ school because of all the ghost attacks!" He threw a punch at Johnny who barely dodged out of the way.

"Which aren't your problem in the first place-" Johnny threw a punch at Danny.

"You want me to leave it to Valerie to kick your butts back here? Cause I swear, if you think I'm-"

"Neither you nor that red hunter chick have to-"

"Of course we do, we can't have ghosts flying around Amity-"

"Most of us don't even do-"

"Yeah whatever man-"

They cut themselves short, looking angrily at each other.

"I wish you could see what my life was like!" they suddenly both yelled in unison. Then they both fell silent, arms up in a defensive position, panting heavily. And then, as if cued by their silence, a deep feminine laugh sounded in their ears, they both spun around and their eyes widened in shock.

---

Desiree had been plotting Johnny's downfall when she heard his voice a short distance away behind the rocky structure she was sitting on that blocked him from her view. She frowned. He was close enough for her to do something, but she couldn't think of anything to do to him. She needed to hear the words 'I wish…' in order to access the better part of her magic. So she waited.

"Neither of you have to-" Johnny started. Who was he arguing with?

"Of course we do, we can't have ghosts flying around Amity-" Ah, the ghost boy!

"Most of us don't even do-"

"Yeah whateve-"

A moment of silence passed.

"I wish you could see what my life was like!" Both of them yelled at once.

Desiree stopped short. She couldn't believe her ears. She could now get back at Johnny _and_ the ghost boy! It was so _perfect_-almost as if _she_ had finally had one of her wishes granted.

She appeared a few feet to the left of them. Both were panting from their fight and both looked as if they were about to continue. Too bad they weren't going to be able to. Desiree let out a deep laugh that resonated throughout the area. They both turned. When they saw her their eyes widened with fear, realizing the consequences of the words she was about to make them eat.

"So you have wished it, so shall it be!" Desiree screamed at them with delight.

That, besides her manic laughing and both Johnny's and his own screams, was the last thing Danny heard before he passed out from a searing pain that had come with Desiree's words.

* * *

hey okay so like first one i guess. anyway, its kinda obvious that Johnny has a way easier life than Danny so can someone please tell me what they think actually goes on in Johnny's life? 


	2. Chapter 2

**Switching Places**

Chapter Two

* * *

Danny snapped his eyes open with a start, alarmed by a weird grunting noise, and groaned softly. His body ached from his latest fight. He stretched his arms and looked at his watch, blinking groggily to clear his vision so he could see the little glowing numbers. _9:00_! It was a school night! He was in the middle of who-knows-where in the Ghost Zone and he had to meet his curfew and study for that test! What was he still doing here? He arched his back and let out another groan. He closed his eyes and brought a hand to his face as he tried to recall the fight. He could remember Johnny…and Desiree… and being shocked. Suddenly, a sickening panicky feeling took over his stomach. Something didn't feel right…

But he didn't have much time to think about how he felt before he was startled by another loud grunting noise coming from beside him. He rolled over and saw sleeping figure beside him. His jaw dropped.

The person sleeping beside him was…him! Danny gasped and sat up, still staring at himself, Danny Fenton, lying peacefully a few feet away and breathing slowly. He was…snoring! _Ew, I snore?_ Danny shook his head to clear that thought. If the person next to him was _him_, who was…

_Oh no…,_ he thought to himself, the whole fight earlier flashing through his mind. _This can't be good._ His breaths were coming too short, so he tried to calm himself down. He stood up, grabbing his hair and still staring at his sleeping form, trying to breathe slowly. He dropped his _ungloved_ hand when he felt his hair. It was so…_long_ and _greasy_. He started breathing harder. _Oh no oh no oh no oh no oh-_

"Well, if it isn't Johnny," Danny snapped his head up to look at the owner of the all-too-familiar voice. There, a short distance away from both him and... himself was Spectra, hands on her hips holding a compact mirror and blush duo she had seemingly just been using, and not too far behind her, Bertrand. She gave him a toothy grin and looked down at the sleeping Danny.

"I hope you got the little creep good," she said. "I want him after you're done. I want revenge too."

Danny opened his mouth to reply but he caught a reflection of himself in the mirror she almost always had with her. He did the only thing he could. He screamed like a girl. There, in the reflection, was Johnny! He was in Johnny's body!

His scream woke the sleeping Danny and he yawned, bringing his hand to his mouth. Spectra, thoroughly weirded out by who she thought was Johnny's reaction, took a few steps backwards.

"Uh… You know what Johnny? This fight doesn't look like it's over. We'll come back later. Come on, Bert." She turned and practically ran away in the direction she had come. Danny would have laughed if the situation didn't suck as much. He had scared her away!

"Ohhhh, my head. What happened?" The real Johnny asked no one in particular. Danny ignored the question, freaking out again as his thoughts reverted to the situation at hand.

"Oh man oh man oh man-" he said over and over, flipping his hands over, inspecting them, and looking down at the body he was in. The real Johnny blinked to clear his vision and then looked over at the real Danny.

"Wha- what-" he stammered. "You- you're-" Danny cut him off.

"Yea- yeah, I know," he sighed shakily. "I saw my reflection in Spectra's mirror. Our wish really was granted by Desiree! I'm- I'm you. And you're…me. Oh man, I'm so stupid," He swallowed hard. The real Johnny's eyes widened as he realized the implications and he looked down at Danny's hands and body. And then, to make sure, he looked over at the reflection in the bike.

"Oh no! I'm wimpy!" He gasped. Danny's eyes narrowed.

"Hey I'm not-" but Johnny interrupted him, eyes widened in shock as if he had just remembered something important.

"Oh man! Our anniversary! The reservation! Everything's going to be ruined!" Danny put on a confused look.

"Anniversary? And the reservatio- ohhhhhhhhh… Hey, it's your anniversary!" Danny said excitedly, as the realization clicked.

"No kiddin'," Johnny sighed. Even though he knew he could have blamed it all on Phantom, he couldn't be angry with the kid. His life with Kitty as he knew it was over, at least for a few months. It was just a fact. There was nothing he could do about it.

Danny found it kind of unnerving to stare at himself so both Johnny and Danny stood in silence for a little while just staring at their feet, contemplating what to do next. Danny broke the silence.

"We can't tell anyone about this."

"What?" Johnny asked, startled by what the other boy was implying.

"I _said_, we can't tell anyone about this. It's a school night and there's so much stuff to be done and… and it would just be too messy!" Danny knew that even though Jazz, Sam and Tuck were probably covering for him right now, they must also be scared for him. It was already eight! He had been missing for four hours! But as much as he wanted to go home and tell them he was alright and nothing had happened, something _had_ happened. But it was nothing he couldn't handle. They shouldn't have to worry about him. Plus, if he told them, they might act weird around his parents and he couldn't have that! It would raise too many questions he didn't want to have to answer.

"What are you getting at? You _actually_ think we should just go about our lives as… each other?"

"Well… yeah," Danny smirked. "And besides… this is what we wanted, right?" His mood suddenly turned for the better. "This is going to prove to you that my life is way more harder than you think! And I'm finally going to get to relax!"

"Hah, you're funny, little guy," Johnny grinned. And then he frowned. He couldn't call Danny little anymore. That would be insulting himself! "Uh, I mean…whatever. Anyways, you think you're gonna have a fun time? You try making Kitty happy! I don't think it's possible for her to be happy for more than an hour 'cause she always finds something that she doesn't like. But your life? It's gonna be a blast."

Danny laughed at the challenge. Sure, he knew from experience that Kitty was high maintenance, but Johnny's life? Hard? Come on. But then he suddenly realized something and bit his lip. "Oh man. If this is gonna work, we're going to have to learn, like, _everything_ about each other."

Both teens looked at each other and gulped.

* * *

Hey thanks for the help guys. happy 2008 : )

It was hard for me to make up a legit reason for them to keep it a secret from everyone but i kind of like it that way better than if they had outright just gone and told them. I think i was inspired by that one episode with that nerd kid who had the problem with bullying. Anyway, im kind of just going with it cause besides what characters are gonna be in it, i dont have an actual set plan for the story so if you have any cool suggestions let me know. just fyi though i want to keep it light and with the story line before the stupid finale.


	3. Chapter 3

**Switching Places**

Chapter Three

* * *

"So Kitty's always like that?" Danny asked. Johnny nodded.

"Well, yeah. I mean, we did _die_ fighting. She accused me of cheatin' on her right before we got hit on my bike on the highway. So you might want to steer clear of Ember. And actually, any other girl for that matter." Danny would have laughed if Johnny hadn't mentioned his death. He had always wondered how they had died. But he still grinned though.

"You and Ember?"

"Yeah, Kitty caught me talkin' with her. But hey, it was before I knew her rep, man! She's not very good with the guys. Bad attidude n' all. I wonder if that's why she's with Skulker…" This time, Danny did laugh.

"Yeah, I know, I still can't get over that. I mean, _ew_!" Johnny laughed too, throwing Danny's head back and grabbing his stomach. When he calmed down, he cleared his throat and gained a more serious tone.

"So now for your life," he said. Danny somehow made Johnny's face look thoughtful. His life had become so complicated, where would he start? He obviously had to begin with the basics though. The first thing Johnny had told him was how to call his Shadow, which was basically just an extension of Johnny's powers.

"Um… well, to transform you just gotta think about it… ecto-blasts should be pretty easy… and most of the other basics like shields and stuff…um…I just got these cool new ice powers…" he trailed off.

"Hmm, well, its all around the Ghost Zone that you have this really awesome wailing power, you wanna teach me that?" Johnny asked hopefully. Danny glared at him.

"No. We're definitely gonna be switched back before you're gonna need _that_. And besides, it's really draining and it causes a lot of property damage."

"Fine," Johnny huffed. "I'll figure out the ghost stuff myself, just tell me about your life."

"Umm…well, you already know _Jazz_," He looked at Johnny pointedly. Johnny threw Danny's hands up defensively and opened his mouth to say something, but Danny continued before he had the chance. "And my dad and mom… and probably Sam and Tuck too."

"The little geek kid and the creepy chick you're always with? Oh and that reminds me, I know you're together, but have you made it official?"

"What?" Danny asked, a little too loudly. "Me and Sam? Heh, we aren't, I mean, we're not-"

"Ah, forget it," Johnny smirked. "And yeah, I've seen your family. Anything else?"

"Um, well, as far as the whole ghost thing goes, I'm gonna expect you to keep my rep, okay? Whenever you feel all cold, that's my ghost sense. If you're at school, just make up some excuse or Sam, Tuck and Jazz, the only humans that know my secret, will cover for-" Johnny interrupted him.

"Hey, man, I ain't fightin my friends-!" Danny glared at him and continued.

"Mr. Lancer teaches almost all of my classes and hopefully, you can just refer to everyone else as just 'hey you' or something until we get this fixed." Johnny looked angry that Danny had interrupted.

"Look, I just told you, I ain't gonna fight any ghosts, whether they're my friends or not."

"We'll, if you don't want anyone to figure out our secret, you're gonna have to! And besides, if you ruin my rep, I'll ruin yours." Johnny gave up when it seemed Danny was set on this. Besides, there were some ghosts in the Ghost Zone he just couldn't stand and this would definitely be a good reason to be able to kick their butts. And if some of his friends did happen to be in the real world, he figured that Danny Phantom could afford to 'accidentally' let a few ghosts slip by.

"Fine," he sighed. "Whatever."

"Um and another thing, watch out for Dash, he _always_-"

"Dash?"

"School bully," Danny said simply. "If you do see him, I've kinda promised myself that I wouldn't use my powers against him."

"What do you do, just let him wail on you? Cause it's kind of obvious that without your powers you're a complete wimp." Danny glared at him.

"Hey, I'm not a wimp! And yeah I do, I mean, I also have to protect my identity! If you haven't noticed, I don't look much different as a human than as a ghost so aside from the fact that everyone's too stupid to figure out that half ghosts can exist, I have to keep up the act. I mean, Danny Phantom has to act way different than Danny Fenton… and that brings me to point: no revealing my secret! I mean, that's kind of obvious anyway." Johnny blinked.

"Isn't it hard to keep up the multiple personality gig? Lettin' stupid kids beat on you while you have the power to kick them all the way to another dimension?" He asked. Danny shrugged.

"Yeah, I guess. Well, anyways, besides avoiding Val, and Dash, you also have to watch out for my parents."

"Oh yeah, your parents don't know about you, do they," Johnny grinned. "They're always attacking you. Heh, I guess I never thought about it that way before… that's gotta suck. And Valerie the red hunter girl who hates your guts?"

"Yeah…and I forgot to tell you, just in case it comes up, we dated." Johnny's eyes widened and he laughed.

"You n' her _went steady_? You're crazier than I thought! She like, wants to tear you apart worse than half the ghosts in the Ghost Zone combined! And you're definitely not popular here."

"Yeah but she and Danny _Fenton_ are friends," Danny said and looked down at his feet sadly and shrugged. "She broke it off, anyway. Hah, she told me that it was too dangerous for me to be with her what with all the ghost attacks." Johnny looked at Danny and figured by his tone that he really like Valerie. Which was weird because Johnny had always thought that he didn't have eyes for anyone but the creepy chick.

"Wow, sorry about that, but I gotta say, it's pretty ironic," he said.

"Yeah, that's my life," Danny sighed. Then his frown faded into a smirk. "And now I get to enjoy the easy life with Kitty."

"My life's not as easy as it looks, kid. And stay away from my girl, dig?" Johnny growled. But then he reconsidered. "But uh… don't! I mean, if you stay away from her she'll think I'm bein' distant or some crazy something like that. And speakin' of Kitty," He looked at Danny's watch. It was already _10:10_! "You've got a date tonight at that Twelve Months place at ten thirty! You better not be late!" Danny looked at Johnny's watch. Woah, time had really flown! He turned and ran to Johnny's bike, and hopped on the seat.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot to tell you, my curfew's at ten," He told Johnny with a smirk before he turned the handle and sped out of sight. Johnny growled.

"Why that little…"

* * *

**hp:** haha he's the only character i actually have planned out.

thanks for reviewin!


	4. Chapter 4

**Switching Places**

Chapter Four

* * *

Johnny had spent at least five whole minutes trying to figure out how to change into Danny Phantom so he could fly back to the Fenton Portal. By the time he reached the portal, it was 10:25. He entered the Fenton's lab, spent another few minutes trying to change back to Danny Fenton, and ran up the stairs, hoping Danny's parents hadn't noticed him missing. Only to run into Jazz.

"Danny! You're okay!" She screamed and hugged him, causing Johnny to blush, which was really awkward in Danny's body. When she let go, she noticed her parents had walked into the room. "Uh… I mean, yeah, you're okay! Because, why wouldn't you be okay?" she stammered.

"Young man!" Danny's mom yelled at him. "This is the _third_ time this week you've been late for curfew! Where were you?"

"I, uh…fell," Johnny was never good at thinking on his feet. Mr. and Mrs. Fenton glared at him disbelievingly. "Uh, asleep! I fell asleep!"

"Neither falling nor falling asleep will excuse you from the consequences of being late, young man," Mr. Fenton said angrily. "No allowance this week."

"I get allowance?" Johnny asked, falling lazily on the couch in the living room.

"He gets allowance?" Jazz echoed.

"You do, starting this week," Mr. Fenton said happily. "And I'm taking it away!" Maddie Fenton sighed and sat down beside Johnny.

"Danny, you have to stop this bad behavior. I don't know if it's influence from your friends or something else, but-" Johnny had enough experience to know where this was headed. This was the start of an annoyingly deep conversation with the 'rents. He cut her off by standing up really fast.

"Uh, heheh, yeah, well it _is_ a school night," he said a little too loudly, repeating what he remembered Danny had told him earlier and faking a yawn. "And I'm really tired. So uh, see you tomorrow!" He left the room as fast as he could, running up the stairs and down the hall.

He opened the door on his left in a hurry and ran into the room. Only to stop short. The walls were pink, there were cosmetic bottles of stuff all spread out on the vanity, and there was a teddy bear in a scientist outfit on the bed he was about to jump on that looked like it had seen better days. He heard footsteps behind him.

"Uh, Danny, what are you doing in my room?" Johnny spun around.

"Oh, hey kit- uh Jazz," Johnny swallowed hard. This was harder than he thought it would be. "I uh, just thought I forgot something here."

"In my room? I don't think so," she looked around. Then returned her gaze to Johnny and continued. "And anyways, Danny, what happened? You almost gave me a heart attack when you weren't back by ten. And mom and dad are so angry with you. I thought it was just Johnny. Usually your fights with him don't last that long." Johnny glared at here when he realized what she was implying.

"Yeah yeah, well, he's a lot better than I thought. And it turns out he's not such a bad guy after all! He's actually really cool," he said angrily. "And… and I wasn't lying when I said I was tired, so goodnight!" he stormed out of the room, leaving a confused Jazz staring after him.

---

Danny sped down a random path in the Ghost Zone, desperately hoping he wasn't going to get lost. He barely remembered any of the things Johnny told him and of the things he did remember, where Johnny lived wasn't one of them. He sped past door after door after door until he gave up. He was lost.

"Uh, Shadow?" Danny called. Johnny's Shadow appeared beside him, flying to keep up with Johnny's motorcycle. Shadow was obviously in on the secret and had reluctantly agreed to follow Danny's orders. "Uh, yeah, where's home?" Shadow growled and sped in front of Danny, leading the way. By the time Danny had finally reached Kitty, it was 10:15.

Kitty had been waiting for several hours before she saw Johnny speeding to her on his bike. She was so angry with him! He had ruined her whole day, keeping her waiting for a promised date. When he got off the bike, she ran at him and smacked him hard on the side of his face.

"Ow!" he cried, bringing a hand to the new red mark forming on his cheek. "What was that for?"

"My day, Johnny! It was supposed to be perfect!" she yelled back. "I thought we were gonna have a date tonight!"

"We are, we are! Our reservation's at ten thirty," he told her hurriedly, running a hand through his hair. He cringed and immediately brought it back down to his side. "It's at the Twelve Months and I have to get ready."

"The Twelve Months?" she cried, suddenly elated. "Really? Oh, Johnny, how romantic!"

Johnny left her and flew through the door in the Ghost Zone that led to the inside Johnny's house. When he had run Johnny's hand through his hair, Danny had wondered when the last time Johnny had taken a bath. Presently, he took a quick two minute shower and got ready, awkwardly taking special care to not look in the mirror until he was completely dressed. _This is _way_ too disturbing_, Danny thought to himself.

He looked through Johnny's closet. For some reason or another, Johnny didn't have a tux or a suit, so he dressed himself in the nicest clothes he could find: a clean button down shirt and some washed pants. He was lucky. Johnny didn't seem to have too many of either. He then completed the look with Johnny's trench coat for the sole reason that he looked weird without it. _I'll take it off when I get to the restaurant_, he thought to himself.

With one last sigh as he looked at the reflection in the mirror, he reached into his pocket to make sure the necklace Johnny had told him about earlier was still there, turned from Johnny's room and exited the house. Kitty ran to him as soon as he put one foot out the door and hugged him.

"Oh, Johnny! This is so romantic," she said into his chest. She took a step back and looked at him. "And you look so handsome! Johnny, I haven't seen you like this in a long time." When she stepped back, Danny had a chance to look her up and down and he realized that while she was waiting for him to get ready, she had obviously utilized time. He guessed she figured she wasn't dressed up enough for the Twelve Months restaurant in the clothes she was originally wearing and had decided to change… and changed she had. She was wearing a beautiful dress and what had to be her nicest jewelry, both of which were at odds with her neon green hair. But on her, it didn't matter. Danny wasn't attracted to Kitty, but he knew pretty when he saw it. And Kitty was definitely a pretty girl.

"Yeah… and wow, Kitty, you look…" he was going to trail off but Kitty was looking at him expectantly. "Amazing." Kitty smiled and closed the distance between them again. But this time was a little different. This time, instead of hugging him, she leaned forward and closed her eyes. Danny backed away fast. Sure, Johnny expected him to not be distant, but this- kissing was too much just yet. Kitty opened her eyes and looked at him, confused.

"Aheheh, um… yeah," Danny hesitated awkwardly for a second and then grabbed Kitty's arm and pulled her onto Johnny's bike. "We have to hurry, Kitty! We don't want to be late- they might give our table away!" He kicked the bike into motion, turned the handle, and sped away from the floating door.

"Shadow, uh, why don't you go make sure the portal's open?" Danny asked Johnny's Shadow when it appeared flying next to the bike. Shadow growled at Danny, but flew ahead into the distance.

When Danny and Kitty arrived at the Fenton Portal, which happened to be open, Shadow was waiting. _Dad must have left it open again,_ Danny thought to himself and sighed. He felt Kitty's grip around him tighten when he leaned backwards to make the motorcycle pop into the portal and out of the Ghost Zone. He sped, intangible, through the wall of Fenton Works and onto the streets.

When they got to the restaurant, Danny hit the brakes without slowing down causing the tires of Johnny's motorcycle to screech to a stop about an inch from a shiny black Porsche and Kitty to scream and almost fall off. Danny sighed. _There goes my driver's license…_

"Johnny! You were such a good driver! What happened?" Kitty screeched. Danny just rolled Johnny's eyes and pulled her off the motorcycle by her arm. And then it became apparent that Danny could not only _not_ drive a motorcycle, but he didn't know the basic 101 either because as soon as he pulled Kitty off the bike, it clattered to the ground. Kitty gasped.

"Johnny, your bike! Why didn't you put up the kickstand!" Danny bit his lip at the sight. The motorcycle had dented badly when it had hit the ground. Johnny probably wouldn't be too happy about that. But what Johnny didn't know wouldn't hurt him, right?

"Haha, oops, guess I forgot. But whatever, Kitty, Ill get it fixed later." He turned and entered the restaurant.

"Party of two for ten thirty?" he asked the waiter who was standing by the door. Why did Johnny make the reservation so late? Not that he wasn't lucky that he did, it was just that room was completely empty. Oh well, maybe that's what Johnny was going for. A romantic dinner for two in a completely empty room. He looked at Kitty and gulped. The waiter scrunched his nose at him.

"Right this way, sir." Kitty linked arms with Danny and together, they followed the waiter to a small table. The waiter left Johnny to sit, but not before pulling out the chair for Kitty.

"Oh, Johnny, this is just so romantic," Kitty sighed. She shifted forward, leaning in towards Danny and closed her eyes again. Danny leaned back in his chair and faked a cough. Kitty opened her eyes and looked questioningly at Danny.

"Uh, sorry Kitty, I think I have a cold. Wouldn't want you to get sick," he smiled sheepishly at her. She looked a little confused but didn't say anything. He wondered if ghosts could even get sick.

"But anyway," he continued. "I have a surprise for you."

"What could be a better surprise than this, Johnny? The restaurant is already- _ooh_," she gasped breathlessly as Danny pulled out the necklace from his pocket.

"Oh, its just a little something I picked up somewhere," Danny smiled. He idly wondered where Johnny had gotten it.

"Oh, it beautiful, Johnny! I love it but not as much as I love you!" For a second, it looked as though she was going to lean in for a kiss again but then she stayed where she was. Danny internally sighed.

"Here, let me put it on you," he said. She leaned forward and he awkwardly put his hands around her neck and fiddled with the clasp. When it was on, Kitty scooted back in the chair.

"How do I look?" she asked flirtatiously.

"Uh… great," Danny faked a smile.

The dinner went relatively well, though in Danny's opinion Kitty talked way too much and it seemed to go on forever. Sometimes, though, Kitty actually had some pretty good gossip on all his allies and enemies. By the time they had finished dessert, Danny was pretty sure he had the 411 on the entire Ghost Zone. The waiter came and took their plates away.

"Would you like the bill now, sir?" he asked and Danny stopped short. The bill? As in, paying? Paying was just another one of those adult responsibilities he never had to worry about. Until now.

"Uh…sure?" The waiter procured the bill from a pocket in his uniform and gave it to Danny, whose eyes went wide when he saw the little numbers. He reached his hands into all of Johnny's pockets and gulped. Of course Johnny didn't have any money in his coat. Did he look like the type of person that would carry _that_ kind of money around? Did he even look like the person who had any money at all? Kitty was frowning at Danny.

"What's wrong, Johnny?" she asked, even though she had a feeling she already knew. He smiled sheepishly at her.

"How do you feel about a little something I like to call, _escape_?" He grabbed her arm yet again and dragged her intangibly through the table so she was beside him. She screamed as he yanked her arm harder when he got up and started running, dragging her with him, still intangible through the wall of the restaurant onto the motorcycle (after he took the pains to pick it up off the ground, of course.) He didn't wait to see what the snobby waiter would do. Instead, he sped down the streets as fast as the motorcycle would go. Kitty was forced to hold him so she wouldn't fall off the bike. He flew back to Fenton Works and through the portal with Johnny's bike and Kitty landing safely in the Ghost Zone. He hopped off the bike and pulled Kitty off with him. He wondered why she still had yet to call him out for manhandling her. She looked terrified. But she wasn't so terrified she forgot her anger.

"Johnny!" she screamed. "Our perfect date! Ruined! I can't believe you! It was going so well." Tears started to become visible. She continued with more force. "You're completely broke! And this necklace," she said, reaching up and yanking it off her neck. "I've seen it before, Johnny! It's stolen!" She threw it hard at Danny. "And, after everything else, you wont kiss me! Why won't you kiss me? Are you seeing someone else?"

"Uh- no, uh, of course not- no! I just- uh heheh…" Suddenly, the angry look on Kitty's face became almost malicious.

"If you won't kiss me, ill kiss you. For the last time!" Her lips started to glow a bright pink and she put her hand to her mouth.

Danny panicked. He had heard about her power before, from Jazz and Sam. And Tucker had described how it felt to be at the receiving end of those powers. He needed to escape, and fast! He pushed past her and ran to his bike. He jumped on it and revved it into gear. It might not have been his smartest move, leaving Kitty, but he got out of there _fast_.

Suddenly he saw what Johnny meant by '_my life isn't as easy as you think, little man._' Danny clenched his jaw against the oncoming wind created by the speeding motorcycle. He didn't care where he was going, he was just making sure he was going as fast as he could because he did not want to be kissed by Kitty. He swallowed.

"Can this day get any worse?"

* * *

ok updatings about to become slower now that im back from break. sorry if the chapter seemed a little too fast. This is the first thing ive ever written in my life and i havent taken english in about three years. BUTTT im on a fav list! yay!

thanks again for reviewing : )


	5. Chapter 5

**Switching Places**

Chapter Five

* * *

Johnny was fast asleep, draped sideways across Danny's bed. He was drooling on one of the pillows and wearing exactly what he was wearing yesterday with both shoes still on. That is, he was, until Jazz burst into the room.

"Danny! Wake up! Wake up _now_! We're late!" she yelled. Johnny rolled over and pulled the wet pillow over his head.

"Go away, Kitty, I'm still sleepin'," he said in a muffled and very tired voice. Jazz responded by pulling the covers off the bed. Johnny had been sleeping on top of the covers so he fell to the ground with an 'oomph' on top of the blankets. He rubbed his eyes and yawned.

"Kitty?" Jazz asked "Danny, you beat her and Johnny yesterday. They're gone. Now get up or I'll leave and you'll have to fly to school by yourself." Johnny slowly stood up and stretched, clearly taking his time. Jazz looked exasperated.

"Hurry, Danny! Look what time it is! I'm so late!" Johnny hadn't registered a word she had said, he was so tired, but he was slowly coming to the understanding that Jazz was in a hurry.

"What are we late for?" he asked. Jazz gasped.

"SCHOOL, Danny! Jeez, when did you go to sleep last night?" she looked at her watch. "Look, I'm leaving. You can be late by yourself," she said, practically running out the door in a hectic frenzy.

Johnny's dropped his jaw. "School?"_ When was the last time he'd been to _school He smacked his head in realization. "Of course the kid goes to school! I completely forgot!"

He was already wearing normal clothes so he ran out of the house, but not before he grabbed Danny's backpack. He ran into the dark alley next to Danny's house and changed into Danny Phantom in a flash of bright light. Sure, he took longer than the kid probably did to do it, but he was getting better. He flew through the air to the school where kids were flooding out of busses into the building. He flew invisibly over to the side of the building and changed back to Danny Fenton behind a trash can. He joined the mob of kids and followed the crowd into the school. He suddenly panicked when he realized that he didn't know where he was going and Danny hadn't told him his schedule. Even if he did have his schedule, Johnny didn't know one class from another and he didn't want to have to ask because school had been in session for a pretty long time now. In fact, thinking back to their last conversation, Danny hadn't told him much of anything. He didn't even know Danny's locker number!

"Danny!" Johnny spun around to see two familiar faces calling Danny's name. "Danny! Where've you been, man? You disappeared and never called. Jazz was pretty worried," the boy who could only be Tucker said.

"I- I uh…"

"Yeah Danny, it's not like you to keep us worried. Why didn't you call?" the girl standing beside Tucker asked. The creepy chick… what was her name? Johnny grinned when he remembered it. He pointed rudely at her and yelled "Sam!" as if someone had just introduced them. Sam stared at him for a moment and then turned to Tucker.

"Ten to one whatever ghost he was fighting last night messed with his head." If only she knew how true _that_ was. His mind was not only messed up by the experience, it was in the wrong body all together!

"Come on, let's get to class. We're late!" She grabbed him and Tucker by their arms and dragged them towards a door. Johnny hoped he had classes with Danny's friends the whole day. Then he could just follow them around.

When Johnny took a seat next to Sam and Tucker, Tucker turned to him.

"Dude, did you have any time to study for that test yesterday?" he asked. Johnny looked at him, confused.

"Test? What test?"

"Mr. Fenton, Mr. Foley!" A loud, adult voice sounded and both Tucker and Johnny turned to face a slightly overweight teacher in a blue work outfit. _That must be Mr. Lancer_, Johnny thought to himself, remembering what Danny had told him. And now that he thought about it, he could recall Danny mentioning that he had to study for a test today. But before he had time to think about it, Mr. Lancer continued.

"I hope you utilized your time by studying yesterday," he said in his most menacing voice, glaring at them. "Remember, you must get over a 90 percent or you fail." He turned and started passing out the tests to everyone. Johnny gulped when he got his test. _When was the last time I took a test? At _school

But then he realized something. These weren't his grades! Why should he care? Not that he had ever cared that much about grades in the first place… at least when he was in school, he put in a _little_ effort.

Johnny was the first one to finish. When he handed in the test, both Sam and Tucker gave him incredulous looks. Actually, the whole class looked surprised. Fenton, the first to finish a test? Since _when_? Johnny smiled and flexed his hands which were sore from what little writing was on the test. Apparently, since now.

He faked his way through high school once; there was no doubt about it that he could do it again.

Second period went relatively well. He just slept through it. Health class wasn't and never would be interesting. Neither would the rest of school, either, for that matter, but health class took first prize.

"Dude, that was amazing," Tucker blurted once they got out of the class. They were heading towards lunch, passing and walking with what looked like the whole student body.

"That was so cool, you finished first and everyone was just like…"

Johnny got the feeling that Tucker could go on forever so he blocked him out, instead looking around for any hot chicks he could maybe get Danny with. He had counted four so far, but he was really looking for that girl that Kitty had overshadowed all those months ago. The one with the brown hair, the accent, and the flawless skin. Well, according to Kitty's gossip, nearly flawless. Apparently according to Spectra, she had a mole. _Woah, _way_ beside the point…_

Then he saw her, standing next to her locker. He looked at Sam and Tuck who were walking beside him. Tucker was _still_ talking about something. How was he going ditch these losers without making it obvious?

"…Danny?" Johnny shook his head to come out of his thoughts.

"Huh?"

"Tuck just asked you how you finished the test so early," Sam said. "You didn't _cheat_, did you?"

"Cheat? Me? Nah, I'm no cheater," he said, missing the stress she gave to the word 'cheat.' He looked at her closely for the first time. She had to admit, she was pretty, but he couldn't change his mind at all. She was still a loser. Why did Danny hang out with her and Tucker at all? If Danny ditched them, he could probably gain some popularity.

"Well, then, how did you finish so fast?" she asked again. They were just about to enter the cafeteria when a large hand grabbed Johnny and swung him around so his back was to the wall.

"Yeah, Fen_turd_, how'd ya finish so fast?" Johnny looked up. Towering above him was a blue eyed blond haired kid who looked way stronger than any normal kid Johnny had ever seen.

"I, uh- I just studied real hard, no biggie," Johnny told him, with a sheepish grin.

"Apparently, you're under the impression that I wanted that question answered. I already know what grade _I_ got on it, so I don't need to wait till we get the tests back to know that I should start wailing on you." He brought his fist back but Johnny knew a punch when it was coming and slid out of the way. _This has to be Dash_, he thought. He remembered what Danny had told him, but there was no way he was just going to take a beating. Dash brought his hand down into a locker, and hard. He pulled his fish back with a yelp, revealing dented metal.

"You're gonna pay for that, Fentoni!" he yelled and tackled Johnny. Johnny had been right. He had agreed to not use ghost powers against Dash and without them, Danny was definitely wimpy.

---

Johnny ended up with a black eye and a _really_ bad wedgie. He waddled over to Sam and Tucker's table carrying the grossest food he'd ever seen on a tray. (He didn't want it, but his stomach was growling- a feeling he hadn't felt since he was alive.) He noticed that they weren't alone. Sam was sitting next to Tucker with an irate look on her face and across from them and there was a dark skinned girl with long wavy brown hair who looked vaguely familiar. He idly wondered who she reminded him of as he sat down next to Tucker and started eating.

"You okay?" the girl asked him. That voice… where had he heard it before?

"Uh, yeah. Just a little bruise," he said pointing to his eye. She had to be friends with Danny, because no one would just randomly sit down and ask how you were if they weren't friends.

"That's good," she said with a smile that was almost flirtatious. Sam expression turned from sour to absolutely livid. Johnny wondered why she would possibly be angry. There was nothing wrong, at least as far as he was concerned. "It would suck to live in a town where there are evil ghosts flying around only to have your butt kicked by a school bully." Johnny spit out his food and sent his fork flying. He stood up and pointed at her.

"You're her!" he yelled way too loudly. The whole lunchroom became silent as everyone turned to look at him. "You're the red-" he was about to finish with 'huntress' but he was choked when his body gave an involuntary gasp. He brought both hands to his throat and started coughing. Valerie looked at her watch, which was beeping and yelped.

"Uh- hold that thought! I gotta run!" she gasped as she ran out of the room. Sam and Tucker stood up and dragged Johnny, who was still holding his throat, and dragged him out of the room through the doorway opposite the one Valerie had run.

"Nothing to see here! Just a young kid having a panic attack! Nothing you don't see everyday!" Sam yelled at the staring room as she ran out the door with Johnny and Tucker. She and Tucker dragged Johnny into an empty classroom.

"Dude, what were you thinking? Were you really just about to expose Val?"

"Tucker, we'll discuss this later! Right now, Danny has a ghost to catch!" So it was Danny's Ghost Sense that made him choke. That would explain why Valerie left.

"Uh, guys? Can't we just, uh, you know, leave it to Valerie?" he asked them.

"Danny, you _know_ that most of the time, Valerie can't handle it on her own. Go," Sam said, giving him a shove. He sighed, changed with a flash and flew through the ceiling. He was just going to tell the ghost to go about its business without hurting anyone or causing destruction so he wouldn't have to worry about sending it back to the Ghost Zone. He didn't have the stupid thermos on him anyway. He landed on the roof of the building and looked around lazily. Well, no one here, he better get back insi-

He heard the whine of familiar weapons and turned around very slowly. Of course, it couldn't just be the Box Ghost, it had to be someone as stubborn and as strong as Skulker.

"I have you now, Ghost Child," he said with an evil grin that had never been directed at Johnny before. Johnny gulped. He did not want to fight Skulker.

"Skulker-!" he managed to yelp before Skulker fired two of the guns sitting on his shoulder. Johnny jumped up into the air just before he was hit and panicked. He had never fought Skulker before but he knew what Skulker was capable of. Skulker had shown him his deadly arsenal. _Shadow,_ he mentally called.

"This was too easy, Ghost Child," Skulker said, catching up to him and grabbing a hold of his arm. Skulker pointed a gun in his face.

"Shadow!" he called aloud this time. Where was he? Where could-

If he had the time (and his arm), he would have slapped his forehead. _Danny's_ body, duh. Shadow was with _Danny_. He concentrated on something else. Ecto-beam, ecto-sheild, ecto-freaking-anything-!

"Shadow?" Skulker questioned, lowering his gun a little. Should he tell Skulker? Danny didn't want him to tell anyone, and he didn't particularly want to either, but this was his life on the line! He decided to give it a go.

"Skulker, its _me_, man. Johnny," Skulker looked at him, not comprehending at all.

"Last night I got in a fight with the punk and we made a wish. Desiree heard and now we've switched places." Skulker kept staring; he had no idea what to do. Should he believe him? He continued. "Come on, man, let me go and I'll let you go. I swear, if you keep it on the low, I'll open up the portal for good so everyone can go in and out whenever." Skulker looked at him disbelievingly.

"Prove it," he said. "Prove to me you're Johnny 13."

"I- uh… your girlfriend thinks you have an open relationship! She was talkin' to me a few days ago man, she was all over me!"

"Open relationship?!" Skulker cried. "Then I have to prove to her that I'm the greatest Ghost Hunter ever! So she'll never want to leave me!" He brought the gun level to Johnny's face again. "Mentally the Ghost Child or no, you're still in his body, and that's what I'm hunting!"

Johnny knew he was about to kiss his life goodbye but he couldn't refrain from saying it.

"You're hunting this body? _Ew_."

And, as it turns out, his quip saved his life. Another gun sounded behind Skulker.

"You're hunting his body? I have to agree, that's a definite _ew,_" another voice said. Skulker spun around, accidentally letting go of Johnny so he fell a few feet to the roof, landing with a yelp. The Red Hunter was hovering on her jet sled pointing a gun at Skulker. Johnny stood up and dusted himself off and winced as they started shooting at each other. Well, Johnny was officially angry. Skulker should have listened to him! He was definitely going to get it now.

Johnny phased through the roof and grabbed Danny's backpack from the empty classroom. He opened it and flew back through the roof taking the thermos with him. It was a surprise attack. Skulker didn't even know what hit him when he aimed the thermos at him and pressed the button. Skulker cried out, hit by one of Valerie's pink ecto-beams and was caught by the vacuum of the blue beam created by the thermos. Johnny closed the lid with a click.

"Consider our friendship _over,_ man," He yelled at the thermos. "While you're stuck in there, I'm gonna tell Ember how much you hate her." A muffled 'noooo!' sounded from the inside and Johnny chuckled. Until the whine of a gun sounded right next to his ear.

"As funny as I think that is, I don't think you'll be getting the chance anytime _soon_, Ghost," Valerie said. Johnny gulped. Now would be a good time to know how to use Danny's powers. He concentrated. Ecto-beam, ecto-beam, ecto-

"Let's get this over with, ghost, I have to get back to class," Valerie said and she pulled the trigger.

He felt his fist become charged with power and in one clumsy movement, he ducked, rolled away from Valerie's gun and aimed his fists at her.

"Haha! Now who's not gonna get the chance to do anything?" he yelled and shot at her. Valerie slid out of range from his blast and preformed several flips so that she was suddenly behind him. She kicked him hard in the back and he went flying. He hit the school's air conditioning machine and slid to the roof sprawled on his back. Valerie walked over to him and pointed the gun in his face.

"Good riddance, ghost." And then Johnny remembered that Danny had more than one power. He intangibly fell back first through the roof and into the school. He flew into an empty room and changed back into Danny Fenton. He sighed, making a mental note to stay away from the hunter girl at least until he practiced Danny's powers. Which he was planning to do today, after school.

But right now, he had class. He looked at his watch. 2: 30. At least school was almost over. He ran from classroom to classroom looking for a class with Danny's two friends in it. He had invisibly poked his head in at least four different classes before he found them. He became tangible and opened the door. The lecture and the bored whispers of students who weren't paying attention came to a sudden stop when he barged into the room noisily.

"_To Kill a Mockingbird_! Mr. Fenton, do you have any idea how late you are?" Mr. Lancer asked, cutting through the silence. _Huh, apparently he teaches more than one class_, Johnny thought to himself. Well, lunch was over at twelve, so…

"Uh, two and a half hours?" Johnny said. Lancer looked at his watch.

"Correct, Mr. Fenton. And you're going to make up all that lost time after school with me. Let this be a lesson to all of you," Mr. Lancer said, turning to the rest of the class. "_Never_ be late." Johnny sighed as Mr. Lancer continued the lecture. He was beginning to like Danny's life less and less.

---

Sam and Tucker wished him good luck and left him as he walked through the door to Mr. Lancer's room. Mr. Lancer was at his desk and he nodded his head when Johnny entered the room.

"Take a seat, Mr. Fenton," he said commanded and Johnny obeyed, taking a seat that was fairly close to and facing the desk. Mr. Lancer continued.

"Now, I want you to tell me something. Did you study at _all_ last night?" he asked, looking straight into Johnny's eyes.

"Uh…n-no, sir," Johnny stammered. The teacher was no ghost or ghost hunter, but he sure was intimidating.

"Then that might explain this," Mr. Lancer said as he pulled out the test Johnny had taken earlier today. Johnny looked at it. A big red F with a circle around it was written in marker on the first page.

"Name one of the things Long John Silver brought with him to Treasure Island," Mr. Lancer said slowly, reading the question after he flipped the test over. Then he read Johnny's answer out loud. "Really, Mr. Fenton? A _doughnut_? Are you quite sure?"

Mr. Lancer's words were covered in sarcasm and he was glaring harshly at Johnny. Suddenly, Johnny was fed up. His face became flushed with anger. He was _done_ with pretending he had to listen to this guy who was making fun of him. Of course he, Johnny 13, had never read Treasure Island! It was more of Youngblood's turf, anyway.

"I had a rough night okay, Pops? You know what, I'm done pretendin' that I have to listen to you, dig? And I never meant to make the stupid wish in the first place!" Johnny exclaimed to the ceiling as if there was a ghost floating there that could hear him. Mr. Lancer was surprised at Danny's outburst. _Dig?_ Mr. Lancer thought to himself. _What is it? Throwback Thursday?_

"_Great Gatsby_, Mr. Fenton! Have you lost your mind?" Mr. Lancer asked, afraid for his student's well-being. "And don't call me Pops!" he finished angrily.

After all the events that occurred between yesterday and today, Johnny wasn't thinking too clearly. He was angry with himself for making the stupid wish that landed him in this position and with Danny, because he was the one to drive him into making the stupid wish in the first place. He bet Danny was having fun with his new life with Kitty, so why not ruin his old one?

"Whatever, old man! Danny's probably having fun with Kitty and I'm freakin' stuck here! Give me F's. I want lots of F's! And detentions! Make sure I never pass another grade again! In fact," Johnny said standing up suddenly, knocking his chair over. He ran to the bookshelves and started tearing books off of them, ignoring Mr. Lancer's exclamation of "Danny!"

"I want detention everyday for the rest of my life!" He said after at least half Mr. Lancer's bookshelf and desk were on the floor. "Catch ya on the flipside, Pops!" he yelled at the very confused and angry teacher and headed towards the door. He turned around for one last time and smiled crazily at the teacher. "…Or not!" he added, and proceeded to run out the door leaving Mr. Lancer standing in the messy room alone, wide-eyed and confused, listening to Johnny laugh crazily down the halls.

* * *

ive written like two chaps ahead and theres a little more action. i mean, the storys not a very action oriented one in the first place. but the fruit loop's coming up in a few more chaps. i havent written him in yet but it should be interesting. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Switching Places**

Chapter Six

* * *

Sitting at the Nasty Burger in a booth by himself and thinking back a few hours earlier, Johnny could probably say that his attempt at ruining at least Danny's academic life may not have been the smartest move. He knew the kid would probably kick his butt all the way to the other side of the Ghost Zone if he ever found out and the Ghost Zone was _infinite_. Not that Johnny would ever admit that he could, of course, but he knew at the very least that Danny would certainly be pretty angry. But, like always, what Danny didn't know wouldn't hurt him. Hopefully he could pull off his behavior as… what did Danny Fenton have to deal with? Stress? Well, whatever, Johnny would think about it when the time came. School was done for the day. He was supposed to have stayed until five thirty, but since he had run out, it was only four. Now it was time to relax and have fun.

Ever since yesterday night, he had been dying to do one thing: try out Danny's awesome powers. Sure, Shadow was cool, but you know how the saying goes, 'the grass is always greener on the other side.' If Danny's powers were grass, they definitely looked greener from where Johnny was standing. Heck, they were already green, grass aside.

He was about to stand up, but suddenly two teens sat down beside him and one laid a tray on the table. Johnny sighed, angrily. How many times would he have to try to ditch Sam and Tucker before they got the point?

"Danny, I thought you had to stay at school till like five thirty or something," Tucker said.

"Well, Lancer let me out early, dig?" Johnny huffed. Sam and Tucker exchanged glances. _Dig?_

"Um…so why didn't you call?" Sam asked.

"Uh…" _What should I say, what should I say? _

Luckily, Johnny was saved from answering. Tucker opened his mouth and her question was forgotten. "I was thinking we could hang out at Sam's, at least until her mom kicks us out which is normally around dinner time," he said, looking at Sam for confirmation.

Johnny couldn't take it much longer. He had to spend all school day with them and now they wanted to hang out until dinner? Not if he had anything to say about it. He stood up.

"Uh, sorry guys, but I was gonna practice, uh, you know…" he trailed off, hoping they'd get the point. They both smiled.

"Yeah, okay, sure, we can go to your parent's lab instead. Do you think you got any faster than last time we clocked you?" Tucker asked.

"Ummm, I don't know. How fast was I?" Johnny asked excitedly. He slapped his forehead. He was encouraging the situation! "Wait, never mind! Look, I was just thinkin'… I've had kind of a bad day-"

"Tell me about it," Tucker snorted. Johnny glared at him, but otherwise ignored the comment.

"-and I kinda just wanted some alone time."

"Are we being ditched?" Sam instantly asked. _Wow, she was really observant_.

"Uh, no! No, of course not! I just, uh- I'll call you!" he told her, getting flustered. He practically ran out of the booth, but not before he heard her tell Tucker, "We're _so_ putting this on Danny's tab." Oh well, sucks for Danny. Not his problem.

He was almost to the exit door when he heard a, "Hey, Danny" from over by cash registers. He spun around to face the counter and saw Valerie waving at him with a smile on her face. He scowled at her and continued on his way at a faster pace. Valerie didn't try to follow him but she looked confused and upset.

Once he was outside, he ran around the building and transformed. He quickly flew away from the Nasty Burger, fast enough that he wouldn't be traced by Valerie's stupid ghost detector watch. From his aerial position, he looked for a place he could practice his new powers without the risk of property damage or being discovered. He settled for a deserted park that was right near the woods. He flew to the ground and readied himself for his first ever practice with the infamous Danny Phantom's powers.

_Okay, basics first, right?_ He made a mental list of all the easiest things he could think of. Then he disappeared.

"Intangibility, check," he said out loud to himself and regained tangibility. Next, he aimed his hand at a tree and let out an ecto-blast. The tree fell over from the force of the blast, smoldering.

"Ecto-blast, check."

Danny could make an ecto-shield, right? That was considered a basic, even though he couldn't make one when he was in his own body. He tried it out. It worked.

"Ecto-shield, check." Now for the harder stuff.

What else? Danny had mentioned ice powers. He closed his eyes and concentrated on Danny's ghost sense since his ice powers were obviously an extension from them. When he opened his eyes, they were an icy blue (not that he could see them.) He aimed at the fallen tree and felt the coldness leave his body. The blast hit it and it instantly froze.

"Ice-beam, check." Johnny smiled. He had all the easy stuff down, now for harder things. He knew from that idiot blabber-mouth Technus that Danny could duplicate his form. He tried, but in vain. "Duplication, not check." Well, he could live with that. When would he need duplication anyway? "One last thing…" The thing he'd been itching to try: Danny's Ghostly Wail.

---

"We just got ditched!" Sam huffed angrily, crossing her arms. "We are _so_ putting this on Danny's tab." She motioned to the food Tucker had brought on the tray.

Sam and Tucker were surprised when their friend Danny had run from their booth. They watched as he scowled at Valerie, who was only waving hello to him, and continued walking towards the door of the Nasty Burger.

"Is it just me, or does Danny seem a little…off?" Tucker hoped he would never have to say those words again after the Poindexter incident. Sam looked at him.

The first time he had said that, over a few months ago, she hadn't cared much because she had thought Danny would always be able to take care of himself. But she had learned her lesson. Danny may have ghost powers but he still needed a little outside help.

"You know what, Tuck? You're right," she said and Tucker made a thinking face, not something he did often. "He has been acting sort of strangely since last night."

"Who's been acting strangely? Are you guys talking about Danny?" a familiar voice whispered. Jazz, who had overheard their conversation had joined them in the booth and leaned forward so no one outside the booth could hear them. Sam and Tucker both opened their mouths to protest against her presence but before they could, Jazz continued. "I've noticed too! He was acting so weird last night. He came home really late and my parents were really upset with him. He ran upstairs to get away from them, but that's not the weird part. The first thing he did when he got upstairs was go into _my_ room! I asked him what he was doing there and he snapped at me! I know his actions could probably be excused by his fragile mental teenage state, but that's not the only strange thing." She paused and sighed, but whether it was to take a breath or for the sake of dramatics was unknown. Sam and Tucker exchanged glances again. "Mr. Lancer called me and asked to speak to my parents about Danny's behavior today. Something about him going crazy and tearing down the classroom and then running away."

Sam didn't know what to say, so she settled for an insult.

"Are you sure you weren't there? Maybe he was just running to get away from you." Tucker snorted but Jazz didn't look too amused.

"This is serious, guys! I'm going to call him. If what Mr. Lancer said was the truth, then Danny's behavior is _way_ out of character."

Jazz was especially worried for Danny. What if he was up against an opponent that was too strong for him? What if he needed their help? She mentally shuddered as she recalled the only times she had noticed he was out of character- when he had ripped her scrapbook of him apart and when he had stolen the answers for the CATs.

She left the Nasty Burger and hopped into her pink convertible, opening the glove compartment. She reached in and pulled out her cell phone, pressing number 2 on speed dial.

Johnny took a deep breath, not really sure what to do to access the power. He was winging it, charging the attack with an ecto-blast from his mouth. He was about to let it loose when a strange, annoying music sounded. Startled, he cut himself short from letting loose the attack, resulting in a strangled yell and a scorched throat that was burnt from the ecto-blast never released. Johnny coughed violently. He rubbed his neck, trying to lessen the soreness in his mouth and throat, and looked around for the source of the distraction. The stupid mechanic melody sounded again and Johnny looked around frantically. Where was it coming from? When it sounded a third time, he could pin it on something in his pocket.

Johnny reached into his pocket and pulled out a thin gray object. There was a screen on the cover and in little green mechanical letters, it was flashing the name '_Jazz_'

_What the hell…?_ He almost dropped it when the melody played itself over for a fourth time. _How do I make it stop?_ Johnny had noticed that on one side there were tiny hinges. He flipped it open.

"Danny? Hello?" came a muffled voice from a speaker on the top of the thing. "Danny?" He didn't have much experience with the technology of today, but he was smart enough to figure out that it was a portable phone. With caller ID. _Nice._

"Helloooooo, anybody there?" Johnny put the speaker end to his ear.

"Hello? Jazz?"

"Danny! Where are you?"

"Uhhh…" Johnny looked around. Was he never going to be able to get away from them? "Coming home?

"You _better_ be coming home. Mom and Dad will want you here for dinner. And you better have an explanation for the call I got from Mr. Lancer," Jazz told him and something clicked on the other end.

"A call from Mr. Lancer?" he asked but there was no answer.

"Hello?" He brought the phone away from his ear and looked at the screen.

_Call over_

_1:08 min_

Johnny heaved a sigh and snapped the phone shut. He would have to finish practicing Danny's powers later. He flew back to Fenton Works and changed back to Danny Fenton. Before he even had time to walk through the front door, Jazz ran at him.

"Danny! Why did you run away from detention?" she asked without any hesitation.

"Uh…stress?"

"I know your mind is very susceptible to drastic changes right now, but not _that_ drastic! Mr. Lancer called me and told me that you _tore down_ his classroom. Is this true? Because if it is, Danny, don't you think that Mom and Dad have enough on their minds _without_ having to pay for school property?"

"It wasn't my fault!" It most definitely was, but Johnny was not going to admit it. "He was makin' fun of my answers and I couldn't take it anymore!" Jazz sighed.

"So this is about school work," she mused. "Danny, if ghost hunting is taking away from your education, I think maybe you should take a little time off."

Jazz had been prepared for and was expecting him to say something along the lines of 'it's my duty to protect the town' or 'if I didn't take care of ghosts people would get hurt.' What she didn't expect was the response he actually gave.

He flashed her a big smile. "Okay! It's a plan!" he said cheerily and walked past her into the house for dinner. Jazz frowned. This was _so_ unlike Danny!

* * *

thanks for reviewin : ) and like always, if theres anything you can think of that could possibly improve the story please tell me. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Switching Places**

Chapter Seven

* * *

"I'm _so_ sorry, Kitty! Please take me back! Please!" Danny could not believe it. He was on his knees begging _Kitty_, of all people, to take him back. He came back to her after he was sure that she had calmed down enough that she wouldn't try to use that awful power of hers. After all, he couldn't have Johnny come back to his own life to find it in shambles. Or _gone_. Or whatever Kitty's power did. He internally sighed, wondering how Johnny was doing. Had he ruined his life by now, too?

"No! I'm _over_ you, Johnny," Kitty said and gruffly pushed past him.

"Actually," she continued with an evil grin on her face. "I was over you the moment I met Danny."

Oh, God. Danny rolled his eyes and smacked his forehead. Kitty was trying to use _him_ to get to Johnny! Jeeze, how ironic.

"Uhh… but you can't be in love with him, Kitty! We were_ made _for each other, remember?" What other mush could he say to her to make her want to take him back? Kitty's angry snarl faltered. Yes! He was getting to her! He stood up and took both her hands in his.

"Don't you see, Kitty? I love you and I'll never love anyone else!" He did the only thing he could think of right then. He leaned forward and kissed her, pressing Johnny's face against hers. This was sooooo weird. He was going to have to wash his mouth a hundred times over just to feel normal again. She practically melted against him and hugged him tighter. Well, actually, maybe it wasn't all that bad. He had never been kissed by an actual girl before, fake-out make-outs excluded. He was almost a little sorry when she broke the kiss. She didn't break the hug, though.

"Maybe I can forgive you, Johnny. You did go through all that trouble to make the reservations after all. You probably ran into Danny, didn't you? I hope you didn't get hurt too bad."

"Heheh, yeah I did, Kitty. But you know, Danny is a _very_ cool guy… when he's not kicking your butt," Danny added after a slight hesitation. He had a feeling that Johnny probably didn't like him too much, even before the wish. Didn't want to blow his cover.

"Well, anyways, Johnny, I was gonna meet some of the girls in a while, so we can meet up later," Kitty said. The girls? Oh, right, of course Kitty had friends. He could even guess who they were. Probably Spectra or even Ember, when she didn't think she was too close to Johnny.

"Uh, that's fine. I was gonna meet up with the guys later, too," Danny said, really planning to just explore the Ghost Zone. He hoped Johnny had friends.

"They guys?" Kitty asked. Great, she was gonna make this hard. Now he had to think of any guy ghosts Johnny would ever possibly be seen around with.

"Uhmmm, yeah, the guys. You know, uhhhhhhh… Skulker? Yeah, and Poindexter! And uhhh…" Kitty interrupted him, snorting.

"I thought Skulker said he was going to hunt down Danny today. But Poindexter? Little nerd kid? He should be here. Have fun, Johnny!" she said enthusiastically and disappeared. Danny didn't know if she was being sarcastic or not, but he had a feeling she probably was. He slapped himself on the forehead again.

"Poindexter? Who in the Ghost Zone would want to hang out with him?" He asked himself. "And Skulker's hunting down Johnny? Great." He hoped Johnny could handle it. In any case, there was not much Danny could do about it. He got on Johnny's bike and took off in no particular direction.

---

The rest of the day went by like a breeze. Johnny had easily avoided calls from Sam and Tucker after they had called twice (making the annoying music play) by leaving it on the roof. He was now scarfing down Mrs. Fenton's cooking like he hadn't eaten in years. Which was true, aside from the green plastic he ate for lunch. He had to admit, Danny's mom didn't cook often, but she sure did know how. He had just gained a whole new respect for the ghost hunter, at least when she wasn't carrying a gun.

"Mmm." Spaghetti used to be his favorite. "This is so good, Mrs.- uhhh, I mean, mom!" Jazz looked at him suspiciously, but Mrs. Fenton smiled.

"Why thank you, sweetie!" she said.

"Danny, I thought you hated mom's weird ecto-run pasta cooker spaghetti," Jazz whispered to him, frowning from across the table. He rolled his eyes and ignored her.

"Yes, dear, this is amazing!" Mr. Fenton practically yelled, a strand of spaghetti hanging out of his mouth. Johnny quickly finished and put his plate in the sink with a quick, "thanks for dinner, mom!" He ran upstairs. "I'm gonna be at Tucker's, studying, okay?" he yelled down.

"That's my boy," Mr. Fenton boomed. "Always does his schoolwork. Just like I used to!"

"Jack, you _never_ did your school work," Mrs. Fenton said. Jazz rolled her eyes.

She could tell something was not right with Danny and if anyone could find out what was wrong, it was going to be her.

---

"I thought I told you to watch where you were going, punk."

Danny gulped. He had been going so fast, he hadn't noticed Walker standing in the way. He had swerved out of the way, only knocking Walker down, just in time to run into a big boulder. He had been thrown onto the ground, sprawled on his back, while Johnny's motorcycle flew by itself from the momentum of the speed Danny had been going. It crashed noisily, spare parts now scattering all over the place. Danny gulped; Johnny would be furious. _So much for fixing that dent._

"Why, didn't you watch where _I_ was going? You were standing right in the middle of the road!" he said angrily to Walker. Well, it was true. He _had_ been just standing there and Danny hadn't seen any 'watch for pedestrian' signs anywhere.

"These are my parts, boy. I'll decide the rules here. For knocking the warden over, your punishment will be _100 years,_" he said in a menacing voice. Danny rolled his eyes.

"Sorry, Walker. I don't think I can make it. I got a date with Kitty tonight." Walker growled.

"So be it then, punk. _Guards!_" A bunch of Walker's goons just popped up out of nowhere and aimed their weapons at Danny. Danny let out a yelp, kicked the closest guard's weapon out of reach, and got the heck out of the way. He ran behind the boulder and aimed his hand at Walker, powering up for an ecto-blast. Nothing happened and the guards fired their weapons at him. He cried out when he was hit, shackles forming over his wrists. Why wasn't he able to fire his ecto-blast? Had Walker shorted out his powers? Then he remembered whose body he was in and immediately felt stupid.

"Johnny's body, duh! Shadow! Attack!" he cried, pointing at the warden. Shadow instantly appeared and flew at Walker. The guards fired at Shadow, but the blasts passed through Shadow harmlessly. Danny hoped Shadow could hold his own against Walker. But he wasn't going to wait and find out.

Danny used all the strength he could muster and pulled his arms apart. The ecto-rope around his wrists broke and dissipated and he ran as fast as he could to Johnny's now deformed bike. He lifted it up and looked it over quickly. It was dented severely out of shape and he sincerely hoped it wasn't completely broken, for his own sake.

He jumped onto it and revved it into gear before it could fall over. It worked! He turned the handle forward for max speed… which was now almost a super-speedy 40mph. He looked behind him. It would have to do. He had never seen Walker fly and Danny didn't think he had any method of transportation.

"Shadow, return!" he commanded. Shadow looked over at him from the fight and disappeared. Danny could feel Shadow return to him, which, he had to admit, was the one of the creepiest feelings ever.

He used Shadow's power to propel the motorcycle faster, delving deeper and deeper into the infinite realms of the Ghost Zone.

---

As soon as Johnny hit the top step, he changed into Danny Phantom and flew straight down to the Fenton's lab. He wanted so badly to check up on Kitty… and himself. He wanted to make sure Danny hadn't gone and done anything stupid. He flew through the portal and looked around. Where would he start looking for Danny? Well, he figured he should probably start at his home, so he kicked off the metallic rims of the portal and sped homewards.

"Finally, almost home," he said aloud to himself, enjoying the beautiful (in his opinion) scenery of the Ghost Zone. And suddenly someone grabbed his foot. He looked behind him and scowled. Ember.

"What do you think you're doing in here, dipstick? And what did you do with _my_ boyfriend?"

"Your boyfriend?" Oh, right. Skulker. Oops. He was still in the thermos that was currently sitting in his backpack at home. He heard two people laughing a few feet away from him and looked up. Spectra… and-

"Kitty!" he cried, overjoyed at seeing her again. He grinned stupidly, completely in love. Spectra turned to Kitty and smirked.

"Wow. Looks like you've got more than one lover boy, Kitty-cat. How do you do it?" Johnny growled when she mentioned there being more than one person in love with Kitty but then he remembered that it was just him…two of him.

"What?"

"Look at him! He's head over heels for you!" Johnny pulled his leg out from Ember's grasp.

"Kitty, listen to me-!"

"Don't you talk to me, Danny! We're over! We were over a long time ago, remember? When you attacked my precious Johnny!" Johnny grinned again.

"Awh, I love you too, Kitten." Ember grabbed him again, this time by his collar.

"I thought she just made it clear to you that she didn't want to see you anymore."

"Which reminds me," Spectra cut in. "I've been wanting to see more of you." At first, Johnny was totally grossed out by the fact that Spectra was into Danny. But that turned out not to be the case at all when she suddenly transformed from her human appearance to her Ghostly Shadow- like appearance and finished speaking. "More of your teenage misery, that is." She smiled evilly, her long, sharp claws making their way to his neck. She and Ember both had a death grip on him and he couldn't see behind him, but he was pretty sure Kitty was closing in the circle. Imagine that- he, _Johnny 13_, was surrounded by circle of women who all disliked him! He charged his fists with ecto-blasts, but before he could do anything, a voice interrupted.

"Let him go!" it yelled. All three of them dropped Johnny, turning to see who the newcomer was. It was… himself! Well, Danny, actually.

"Johnny, I thought you said you were gonna hang out with 'the guys,'" Kitty whined. "What are you doing here?" Danny looked around anxiously.

"Uhh…you were right. I couldn't find Skulker anywhere and before I got to Poindexter, I had a run in with the warden." _Poindexter? _Johnny would have slapped his forehead. But all three of them bought it and gasped.

"The warden?" Kitty asked protectively. "Johnny, are you hurt?"

"I'm fine, but I have some unfinished business with this guy, here," he told them, pointing to Johnny. Both Spectra and Ember looked angry.

"No way, loser! We were here first!" Ember growled.

"If you don't go away, then I'll sic Shadow on you," Danny replied.

"And I'll blast you," Johnny added, brushing himself off and stepping away from the girls. Kitty looked crushed that her boyfriend would kick her out and Spectra and Ember looked defeated. They could fight the boys, but it would be too messy and sort of unnecessary. They'd get the revenge on the little half-ghost next time they saw him.

"Your boyfriend sucks," Johnny heard Ember say to Kitty as they left. He turned around angrily to face Danny.

"You!" he yelled pointing at him. Danny glowered at him. "I give up! I'm goin' crazy, man!"

"_You're_ going crazy?" Danny yelled back. "Your stupid girlfriend is driving me up a freaking wall! And there _are_ no walls here!" He gestured around crazily.

"Hey kid, there _are_ walls here if you haven't noticed, they're just invisib- oof!" He was cut short when Danny nailed him in the mouth with a hard punch. It was really weird having his body attack him. "Hey! What was that for?"

"Oh, that? That was just a little gift Walker asked me to give to you," he smirked. Johnny growled at him and lunged, finding it just as weird attacking his own body. Completely disregarding their ghost powers, the two teens engaged in a fistfight, relieving all their built up stress.

They had been punching and kicking at each other for all of five minutes when Johnny suddenly felt the urge to use the little bit of maturity he had gained from being a 18 year old.

"Stop! Stop! This is just stupid," he said, pushing Danny back. Danny looked down at the ground.

"You're right, why are we fighting each other when we _should_ be kicking Desiree's butt?"

"Points, little man," he said sarcastically, congratulating Danny for stating the obvious. Danny sighed.

"Look, sorry, I don't know what got into me. I guess it's just that this whole thing making me crazy," he said. "Your life is just so…different than mine. I never imagined what it was like, staying in the Ghost Zone. Maybe this is why you all want out so badly." Johnny glared at him and he pressed on. "Anyway, I was thinking… some time ago, Tucker made a wish that he was half-ghost like me and Desiree overheard him. He became evil and the only way I was able to get him back to normal again was to shove him through this invention my parents made." Johnny raised an eyebrow. He couldn't even begin to imagine Tucker the Techno Geek as a ghost.

"What kind of invention?" he asked.

"It's called the Fenton Ghost Catcher. It's made with a net that separates ghost energy or something."

"How do you know it'll work?"

"I uhh, well…I don't."

---

A few hours later, Johnny was back in the Fenton lab. He and Danny had agreed to meet tomorrow at four (Danny was pretty sure Jazz had an after school psychology course at four and wouldn't be back till later.) It was too late now to do it now, because Danny's parents would miss him and Danny had insisted that Johnny go back to school one last time. Then they would meet in the lab, where they would try using the Ghost Catcher to return to their normal bodies. Johnny smiled. He couldn't wait until tomorrow.

He walked upstairs to his bed, yawning, ready for much needed sleep. He opened the door and headed straight to the bed when he heard Jazz.

"Don't. Move." she said, slowly and quietly. She was shaking slightly, her hand outstretched and holding something pointed at him. His eyes widened when he saw what she was holding: the Fenton Ghost Peeler.

* * *

okay i know i was going to update like sat but getting two more reviews than usual per chapter got me going. plus im sick. thanks for reviewing any advice helps.

and uh HP, Vlads coming, hes just on his way. in fact hes in chapter nine. i hadnt planned on him offering Johnny anything but idk it sounds like a pretty good idea... especially cause i still dont have any excuse for vlad coming to the fenton's in the first place other than he just wanted to say hi to everyone. Ill try to incorporate it. and haha hehes to DPfan and smallvillegirl for sayin something like every chapter. anyway this is kind of random but has anyone seen that daytime television show with chuck norris as like the ranger sheriff guy? i was flippin through channels and watchced an episode and i noticecd he has the accent and his characters name's walker. i was just wondering if it was a coincidence at all...


	8. Chapter 8

**Switching Places**

Chapter Eight

* * *

Sweat was forming on his forehead as they both silently stood at an impasse.

"Jazz, what are you doing?" he managed to squeak, breaking the silence.

"You're not Danny," she said angrily. "I called Tucker and he said you never arrived at his house. What did you do with my little brother?"

"Of course I'm Danny! Jazz, what's gotten into you?" She faltered slightly.

"Prove it. Prove to me you're him," she said.

"How am I supposed to prove it to you?" he asked.

"I don't know! Say something, change, anything!" _Well_, he thought. _Changing would be easiest_. So he changed into Danny's alter-ego. But Jazz didn't put down the weapon.

"That-that doesn't prove anything! You could be some copycat ghost for all I know!" Johnny debated whether or not to tell her the truth. Maybe if she knew, she could help.

"Okay, okay! I'll tell you!" he raised his hands in defeat. "I'm really Johnny 13!" Jazz's eyebrows shot straight up. She paused and Johnny desperately hoped she wasn't going to shoot. She didn't. Instead, she put the gun down and snorted.

"Johnny 13?" she laughed. "Wow, you really _are_ my little brother." She pulled a very surprised Johnny into a hug. "Only you could make such a stupid joke. Sorry I doubted you. Haha, Johnny 13, that's a good one, Danny." Johnny frowned. She thought he was joking! Oh well, she could believe whatever she wanted, just as long as it didn't involve pointing guns at him. She walked away, still laughing.

"Uhm, okaaay," Johnny said aloud to no one and walked into Danny's room. He jumped onto the bed, still in the same clothes he was wearing two nights ago, and immediately passed out.

---

He woke up early the next morning, when his ghost sense went off. He decided to leave it to Valerie and tried to go back to sleep, but found that he couldn't. So he got up and walked downstairs. Both Jazz and Danny's mother were already up, pouring themselves cereal and coffee.

"Wow, this is new. Since when do _you_ wake up early?" Jazz snickered. Mrs. Fenton held out the box of cereal.

"Want some?" she asked groggily.

"Yes, please," he answered. She grabbed a bowl from the kitchen and Jazz poured the cereal for him. Jazz looked over at him and wrinkled her nose.

"Ew, Danny, when's the last time you took a shower?" Johnny looked at her, surprised. He didn't take showers!

"Uh... a few days ago?" he answered.

Jazz took him by the arm and dragged him out of the chair.

"Shower. Now," she commanded, pointing upstairs. Awh, man! He did _not_ want to take a shower!

"Since when do you not like showers?" she asked when she saw the hesitation on his face.

"Uh, since now?"

"Suck it up." She shoved him and he stumbled towards the stairs. "And change your clothes."

---

When he got to school, he was instantly flanked on both sides by the two losers.

"Hey Danny," Sam greeted

"Hey, man!" Tucker echoed. "What'd you do last night after you ditched us?"

"Uh, you know, stuff, homework. And uh, heheh, Jazz was about to shoot me 'cause she thought that I wasn't Danny!" He desperately hoped they bought it. They did. Tucker clapped him on the back.

"Haha, yeah," Tucker said, somewhat unenthusiastically as they entered Mr. Lancer's room.

Johnny was amazed. Somehow the bookshelves and Mr. Lancer's desk had both been fixed in only a night. Classes slowly passed by and Mr. Lancer kept looking over at Johnny, concerned, as he made pathetic attempts at completing in-class work.

"Okay, class dismissed. Don't forget the homework tonight, it's on the board. And Mr. Fenton, I would like to see you. Come to my desk please," Mr. Lancer yelled over the noise of the students after the lunch bell rang. Johnny gulped. He was going to get it now.

"What's wrong, Mr. Lancer?" he asked innocently. Mr. Lancer glared at him.

"You know very well what's wrong, Fenton," he said. "I called Jazz yesterday about your horrendous behavior but she said she had yet to see you. I want you to give me a legitimate reason why you did what you did, or I will give you what you asked for. Detentions for _life_." Johnny swallowed.

"Stress?" he managed. "And uhh… I was possessed! Yeah…uh, by a ghost!" Mr. Lancer looked at him, not amused at all. _Like he hadn't heard _that_ one before._

"Well, if it was a _ghost_, like you say, I'll go easy on you," he said sarcastically. "I want a five page essay on your experience with ghost possession._ By tomorrow._"

"No way, man! I can't do that!" Mr. Lancer sighed.

"Fine, then. How about detention for the rest of the week with me to make up for your poor test grade?" It was a question, but it wasn't asked like a question. Johnny grumbled. This meant would have to deal with one last detention before he would be back in his own body. He could deal.

"Fine, whatever," he mumbled.

"Go on, then, get to lunch. And see you after school," Mr. Lancer said.

"Yeah, see ya," Johnny replied and ran out of the classroom. He walked around until he found the cafeteria. Sam, Tuck, and Valerie waved at him from the table they sat at yesterday, but Johnny ignored them and looked around the lunchroom. There she was! The beautiful brunette was talking animatedly with the blonde girl sitting next to her. He passed Sam and Tuck's table and walked over to hers.

"Where does he think he's going?" Sam asked Tucker angrily. Tucker didn't answer her but continued to watch their friend in confusion.

Johnny stopped right next to her table as coolly as he could manage in the body he was in.

"Hey, kitten," he said, flashing her a smile. "I was wonderin' if you wanted to go outside for lunch with me instead of sittin' in this stuffy room with a bunch of losers." He looked around the table. Uh-oh. Dash was there and he was not too happy with being called a loser. He stayed calm.

"Why are you even talking to me?" the Latina asked, looking at him like he wasn't human. He put his hands up defensively.

"Hey, calm down, I was just wonderin', that's all. Just wanted to tell you, I've been tryin' to ditch my loser friends for a while, now. They've been totally crampin' my style. The creepy chick, I mean uh, _Sam_," he said, looking over at her and Tucker. "Doesn't like you too much and I thought hey, she's a loser for not idolizin' someone as pretty as you." The brunette smiled. He idly wondered why he hadn't tried to find out her name before talking to her.

"You're right, I _am_ pretty!" she said excitedly. She looked at Dash and smiled evilly. She had wanted to get back at him after what he did at last night's party. He had spilled punch on her and now was the perfect chance to get back at him. By agreeing to go to lunch with a loser he beat up and refusing to eat with him, a jock. His anger subsided into fear when he realized what she was going to do. "And I never realized how _cute_ you were!"

"So, thatta yes, kitten?" Johnny asked. Dash frowned angrily.

"Her name's not kitten!" he growled. The girl ignored him and held out her hand to Johnny, who took it.

"But you can call me that, if you want," she said flirtatiously, tightening her grip on his hand. "Lets go!" she yelled gleefully. She shoved her tray at Johnny who took it with an 'oof!' catching it with his free hand and she dragged him to the courtyard outside by his other.

Everyone at the popular table scowled.

"Just who does he think he is?" Dash asked angrily, pounding on the table, causing his tray to fall on the ground. "As soon as they break up, I'm gonna take him out!"

---

"He's going to eat lunch with Paulina!" Sam and Valerie both exclaimed in unison after they watched Johnny being dragged outside.

"How dare that little…" Sam fumed.

"Someone jealous?" Tucker laughed. Sam punched him so hard he fell out of his chair.

* * *

okay fixed most chap 7 mistakes thanks for telling me i wouldnt have caught it.

vlads still coming, uh and also, im sorry but i find it kinda hard, finding stuff for danny to do in johnny's place, so the story's mostly just johnny for the next couple of chapters cause i know way more about Danny's life than Johnny's. dont worry tho, im liking the next chapter. and the one after that is when all the action starts. yay action.

thanks for reviewing : )


	9. Chapter 9

**Switching Places**

Chapter Nine

* * *

Sam and Tucker met up with Johnny after lunch for fifth period.

"You ditched us again!" Sam yelled angrily. "And who for this time? Paulina!? Danny, what's wrong with you? I thought you wanted to keep your two best friends, but whatever, I could be wrong." Oh. So his new girlfriend's name was Paulina. That was pretty useful information.

"Hey! I would appreciate it if you didn't try to put down my new _girlfriend_." He looked over her head and waved at Paulina. Paulina sauntered over and pushed Sam and Tucker out of the way.

"Oh, Danny!" she giggled. "You're standing up for me! How romantic!"

"Anything for you, kitten," he said and grabbed her hand. Together, they walked into Mr. Lancer's class yet again.

_---_

_School always goes by faster with a hot girl sitting next to you_, Johnny thought, looking over at Paulina who smiled and waved. The bell rang and Johnny immediately stood up.

"Last few hours in this body. Might as well make it worth it," he said to himself and linked arms with Paulina.

"What's that?" Paulina asked.

"Uh, I was just sayin' how hot you looked today," he said as they walked past Sam and Tucker, who had been sitting in the back. Paulina giggled and looked at Sam, who was seething.

"Wow, Danny. I never knew you were this cool or I would have dated you a long time ago!" And this time, she actually meant it too. Now that he dumped his stupid friends, she found him way cooler. And being cute was an added bonus. But that definitely didn't mean that she planned on actually staying with him, she was just trying to make Dash angry. Besides, she still had her heart set on the Ghost Boy, Danny Phantom.

"Yeah, I know. How bout you n' me take a little stroll to the back of the school, kitten?" he asked.

"Oooh, Danny, I didn't know you were so quick with relationships either." Johnny smirked and pulled her in the direction of the school's back door. As soon as they were outside, they moved close to each other. Johnny inwardly cursed. Why did Danny have to be so short?

Well, apparently height didn't matter to Paulina. She pulled him close and closed her eyes. He felt just a little dirty, but he reminded himself that he wasn't _cheating_ on Kitty, he was just helping Danny along with his social life. Right?

He leaned forward for the kiss, but he just couldn't bring himself to kiss her. The closer he got to her, the worse he felt. He couldn't do this. Even in another body, he was still responsible for the girls he kissed and he swore to himself that he would never kiss any girl but Kitty. Paulina noticed his hesitation and opened her eyes in confusion.

_What's he doing?_ Paulina wondered. _He should be kissing me!_ Just then, she happened to look over his shoulder. Sam was standing by the school entrance a few feet away, glaring daggers at the two of them and turning an embarrassing shade of pink. Paulina made eye contact with the Goth and smirked. She closed what little distance there was between her and her new boyfriend, grabbed his shoulders, and kissed, hard.

Because his thoughts were elsewhere he barely even saw it coming. Before he knew it, Paulina was kissing him furiously. _Wow, she must really have a thing for Danny,_ Johnny thought. He wasn't kissing back, for Kitty's (well, really, his _conscience's_) sake. He raised his hands to her shoulders to push her off of him, but before anything else could happen, a phone rang. Johnny gently shoved Paulina away and reached into his pocket. _I should have left the stupid thing on the roof._

Paulina leaned back against the wall of the school and awkwardly started rubbing one arm, inspecting her nails when Johnny flipped it open.

"Hello?"

"Danny?" came Jazz's voice. Johnny sighed angrily.

"What is it, Jazz?"

"Danny- I just wanted to warn you. I'm going to be gone for a psychology thing tonight, and I wanted to make sure you knew who Mom and Dad were inviting for dinner."

"Okay, so who are they inviting?"

"Umm… Danny, don't freak out or anything, but they invited the Fruit Loop. He's coming around five, I think, and it's already like three- something," she told him. To Johnny, it sounded like she was speaking cryptically. He had no idea what she was talking about. Why would it matter who the Fentons invited for dinner? Anyway, he didn't care. Hopefully, he would be out of this body by the time whoever the 'Fruit Loop' was showed up.

"Um, okay, whatever, Jazz. I don't really care. I gotta go," he said.

"Fine!" she said, slightly irritated by his tone. "Don't mind me, I was just warning you." Johnny heard the click on the other end and knew that she had hung up._ Why would she need to warn Danny about some 'Fruit Loop'?_ he wondered. But he brushed the thought aside and turned back to Paulina. Before he could say anything, Danny's ghost sense went off yet again. Great. Just great.

"Uh, sorry kitten, but I gotta go," he told her, rushing. "Same time tomorrow? Okay, great," he said and without waiting for her answer he took off down the street, passing and ignoring Sam and Tucker yet again.

---

Fenton Works was only a few blocks away, so Johnny didn't even bother changing into Danny Phantom and flying. He had again chosen to ignore Danny's ghost sense when he saw Valerie flying a few miles up in the sky on her hover board chasing the Box Ghost. When he got to Fenton Works, he briefly considered calling Sam and Tucker to ask them who the Fruit Loop was, but decided against it. When he had passed Sam, he had noticed that she looked absolutely livid. And that Tucker hadn't exactly been smiling sunshine at him, either. So instead, he walked around the lab, inspecting the Fenton's ghost weapons and waiting for Danny to come through the open portal.

He had planned to wait there for the whole hour until Danny came, but Danny's parents had other plans.

"Daniel Fenton! Get up here this minute!" Mrs. Fenton called down the stairs. Johnny jumped at her voice and immediately obeyed, taking steps two at a time to get to Danny's mother.

"What did I do?"

"Not what you did, what you _haven't_ done yet, dear," she explained in an irritated voice, though he could sense that her irritation wasn't directed at him. "I thought Jazz told you we have a guest coming for dinner. Your father said he called to say that he'll be here any minute now and I want you to go upstairs and get washed up. No more playing in the lab."

"Awww, mo_ooom_," he whined. He _hated_ washing up!

When he got to Danny's room, he checked the clock that was hanging on the wall. 4:52. Danny was going to be here any minute now, too! He splashed water on his face to make it look like he was clean and was about to intangibly fall through the floors to the lab when the doorbell rang.

"Danny! Could you get that?" Danny's mom called. He sighed and regained tangibility. He stomped down the stairs to the door and opened it. And immediately stopped short, dropping his jaw to gape openly at the man on the other side.

Never in a million years would he have ever expected the person on the other end to be the Fenton's dinner guest.

* * *

great. the next chapter is chaos be ready. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Switching Places**

Chapter Ten

* * *

Plasmius' human side was standing on the Fenton's welcome mat, just behind the doorstep. Plasmius! A few feet away from him! He was suddenly scared. Danny didn't mention that he would ever have to deal with this!

Johnny hadn't had the pleasure of meeting the oldest half ghost but he knew from gossip and many of his friends that he was not the nicest ghost flying around the Ghost Zone.

The Fentons didn't seem to have a problem with him, though. Except Jazz. He guessed that Vlad was the Fruit Loop she had been talking about. But then again, he assumed that like Danny, his two halves were kept completely separate and that Jazz already knew his secret.

The fact that he was now mayor of Amity Park proved that the town in general thought that he was a decent enough person. Super rich, handsome, and well liked by all by day, powerfully evil ghost by night. That's just the way it goes.

"What are you gawking at, Daniel? I would have thought your parents or Jazz would have notified you of my invitation," he said smoothly. Johnny snapped his mouth shut.

"I uh- I… uh, come in?" he spluttered, opening the door to let Vlad by. Vlad raised an eyebrow.

"What, are you out of quips today, Daniel? Not going to slam the door in my face?" he asked.

"No, sir!" Johnny squeaked, pressing himself into the wall to get as far away from Vlad as possible when he walked past him into the house. Did Danny really do that to Plasmius? Was he really strong enough that he could get away with slamming a door in Plasmius' face? Vlad gave Johnny a very weird look and opened his mouth to say something else. But before he could, Johnny ran away into the kitchen.

"Mom, Dad! Mr. uhhh… Masters is here!" he yelled to them in a frightened voice.

"Oh boy!" Mr. Fenton boomed. He ran over Johnny, knocking him to the ground with a yelp to get to Vlad.

"V-man! Long time no see!" he said in a loud voice, clapping Vlad on the back hard enough that his knees collapsed and he fell to the ground. Danny's dad offered Vlad his hand, but Vlad ignored it. Mrs. Fenton appeared next to Mr. Fenton and Johnny joined the circle, but stayed close to Mrs. Fenton, in case Plasmius would try anything. She _was _the best ghost hunter here, after all.

"Yes, Jack, I'm _terribly_ sorry, but you know how it goes. I've been so busy what with my new job and all…"

"That's right! You haven't come to visit since you became Mayor! Oh, Vladdie, we're very proud of you," Jack said enthusiastically.

"Yes, well, we might as well sit down, I have snacks to hold us over until dinner," Mrs. Fenton said sweetly. Everyone walked over to the living room and sat down. Johnny remained standing, though, as the adults started to talk about adult stuff. He instantly became bored and looked around the room. He caught sight of the clock. _5:10!!_ Danny was waiting in the lab for him!

"Uhmm excuse me, I'll uh…be right back!" he said loudly and ran out of the room. He raced down the stairs to find… no Danny!

"Uh! Where is he?" Danny's family would miss him if he was gone for even a minute. He ran back upstairs to them and Vlad, taking a random object without looking from the lab to explain his absence in case they asked. Which they did.

"Danny, where did you go?" Mrs. Fenton asked.

"I uh… um, I uh… had something to give to Mr. Masters!" he rushed, shoving whatever he was holding into a very confused Mr. Masters' hands.

"A used ecto-filtrator?" Mr. Fenton asked, laughing, as soon as they all saw what it was. "What could he possibly need that for?"

"I...uh, I don't know," Johnny answered lamely. There was an awkward silence in the room as everyone just stared at him.

"Uh, I'm gonna go back to the lab, now. I, uh, have a project to do for school," he said quickly, pointing downstairs, before anyone could say anything else. That cut the tension. Why didn't he use that excuse in the first place?

"Okay, sweetie," Mrs. Fenton said. "I'm going to check if dinner's almost ready. Jack, honey, can you run to the store really quick? I just forgot a few things." She gave Mr. Fenton a shopping list.

"Sure thing, Mads!" he exclaimed, taking the list and running out of the room. Maddie sighed and turned to Vlad, who was still holding a tainted ecto-filtrator in one hand.

"You make yourself comfortable, I'll be right back." Vlad flashed her a smile.

"Will do!" he called as she left the room. And then more quietly to himself, "Will do." He laughed evilly.

---

Johnny had been waiting for Danny for a minute now, quietly pacing the room and occasionally stopping to look at the things on the countertop. It was 5:13! Where was he? Suddenly, he heard a noise and spun towards the portal.

"Danny!" he exclaimed happily and spun around. But the ghost next to the portal was certainly not Danny. Johnny gulped, all fear returning to him. There, holding the used ecto-filtrator in his hands, was Mr, Masters' alter-ego.

"Mr. Masters! Uh, I mean, Plasmius!" he cried out pathetically, his voice raised at least two octaves higher. Plasmius looked confused at being called Danny, but then he grinned sadistically at Johnny's fear.

"Who else did you expect?" he asked like Johnny was stupid and advanced a few steps towards Johnny. Johnny let out a frightened yelp and backed away. Vlad stopped and frowned.

"My, Daniel, you're acting very strangely today. May I ask why?" he asked conversationally. Johnny found this very weird. Out of all the people close to Danny, only Jazz had ever actually found his behavior strange and not like Danny's at all. Even then, she had taken her time calling him out. And here Danny's arch-enemy was, confronting him within the hour.

"Uh…stress?" Johnny said for lack of a better excuse.

"Oh, of course, stress. I _did_ read a case filed by your teacher asking for money for the school because of an apparent mental break down from one of his students. One Daniel Fenton. I did mean to ask you about it."

"Oh yeah, that?" Johnny's voice cracked. "I uh…I don't know what happened." This was getting to be as awkward for him as it was scary.

"Hmm. Well, anyways, I unfortunately didn't stop by for chit-chat with your parents or to check up on your mental health, although it sounds like it needs a little checking up on. I came to ask for the reason why Danny Phantom has stopped protecting his beloved town."

"Danny Phantom?" Johnny repeated. "He hasn't- I mean, _I_ haven't stopped protecting-"

"Oh, don't deny it, Daniel. As Amity Park's best mayor, I have to keep my reputation. And my reputation involves making sure that there are less ghost attacks. For that, I must thank you; I have relied heavily on your participation in keeping this town safe for my loyal citizens. But for some reason, their beloved Danny Phantom has disappeared for two days, now. There were ghost outbreaks all over the town and poor Valerie can barely keep up. They just keep coming." Vlad had taken another few steps forward as he had talked and Johnny had taken just as many backwards. He now had his back pressed against the lab shelves. "It's almost as if someone left the portal open for all the ghosts in the Ghost Zone to come flying out of."

Johnny whimpered as Vlad crushed the glass of the ecto-filtrator he had been holding, the ectoplasm that had kept the portal running now seeping through his hands and onto the floor.

"I don't know how many times I have to ask, Daniel. I have everything. I'm the mayor of your town, my bank account statement has more zeroes in it than your little math-failing mind could probably count to… and yet, you still won't join me. Remember my little college get together a few months back? I told you that you and your mother _would_ join me, and by choice. I barely _ever_ contradict myself, but I'm beginning to think that you never will…" Plasmius was closing in on him. Johnny inched backwards as far as he could. But then he stood up straight and his eyebrows furrowed. _Wait just a second!_

"Wait, what do you mean, 'I wouldn't join you?'" he asked in a more confident tone than he had used since Plasmius had shown up. Vlad was taken by surprise.

"What are you talking about, Daniel? Have you really gone crazy?" Ignoring the question, Johnny smacked his forehead.

"What is that kid thinking? You've got money, you're the mayor, you're _powerful_…" Vlad's eyebrows shot _way_ up.

Johnny supposed Danny probably had some stupid heroic reason for not joining him, but come on! The guy was a _really_ powerful ally! How could Johnny pass that up, even in Danny's body? Danny would thank him later.

"Oh man, why didn't you ask any earlier? Of course I'll join you! It'd be so cool!" he said enthusiastically.

Vlad did _not_ know what to do. What was wrong with Daniel? First, he stopped fighting ghosts, then he left the portal open. When Vlad had knocked on the door, he had been frightened of him! And Daniel _always_ played it tough! Was it all some sort of plot against him? Thinking back, Vlad could never remember Daniel ever going by a plan. Had Danny Fenton actually gained thinking skills?

"Daniel, I will not fall for your tricks again. If you don't recall, you already tricked me once by faking acceptance of my offer. And I don't think I'll fall for it again."

"Come on, man! I'm not playing! I totally changed, I swear! Here, handshake?" he extended his hand to Vlad. But before Vlad could do anything, Johnny brought his extended arm to his throat and started choking and a blue vapor escaped his mouth. "Damn it! I'll _never_ get used to that!"

Vlad realized that Daniel's Ghost Sense had just gone off and taking a few steps back, he turned around to face the portal just as some ghost he was pretty sure was Johnny 13 climbed out.

"Johnny!" he yelled to Danny. Vlad was so confused. Why did both Danny and the other ghost call out their own names?

"Johnny!" Danny repeated. "I'm sorry, I uh, got a little held up with Kitty" he said, blushing furiously. For some reason, Danny looked angry.

"Hey! I thought I told you to stay away from my girl, dig?" Vlad looked from one to the other, completely lost. _Dig?And _Kitty_? Seriously?_

"There wasn't anything I- _Plasmius!_" Danny cried out in shock, just noticing him. He turned to Johnny again. "What's _he_ doing here?"

"Oh, yeah, your parents invited him to dinner or something. Don't worry- it's alright, I told him you would join him. I don't know why you didn't when he first asked you. He's scary, yeah, but he-"

"_You said you would join him?!_" Danny screamed angrily. "I can't believe you! Are you stupid?" He ran at Johnny. But before he could tackle him, Vlad caught him by his arm.

"_What's going on?_" he yelled.

"Hey, man, let him go!" Johnny cried and released an ecto-beam at Vlad. Vlad moved to block it and dropped Danny, who fell to the ground.

"Why you little-!" Vlad seethed and created a much more powerful pink blast of his own and shot at Johnny. Johnny's eyes widened in fear and he rolled out of the way just in time. The blast hit the computers behind him instead.

Vlad was surprised. Instead of fighting back, Daniel pressed himself against the wall, cowering in terror. But what shocked him the most was that Johnny jumped off the ground and stood protectively in front of Daniel.

"Go away, Plasmius! I'll never join you! Uh, I mean… uh, he'll never…join… you…'cause you didn't ask me to, did you? Uh…" the biker stammered. Vlad stared at him. He had strangely dropped into what looked like Danny's signature battle stance, arms up, knees bent, and feet apart. He didn't know whether he should blast him out of the way or laugh. Before he could do either, though, the boy he thought was Daniel cut through the silence.

"Aw, man! Danny, don't stand like that! You're makin' me look-"

"Be quiet Johnny! We still have to be believable!"

"Okay! I've had it! You don't think the old man has figured us out by now? I'm done!" Johnny cried and ran around Danny to Vlad.

"Uh, Mr. Plasmius, sir," he started. "I want you to know that I've been _dying_ to join you since the day you asked me to, I was just too stupid to say so. But," he turned and grinned maniacally at Danny, whose jaw dropped. "I just want you to know that I'm a two-faced liar who has loser friends and tries to take other people's girls!"

For once in his life, Vlad didn't know what to say.

"That's- that's, uh…"

"Vlad, don't listen to him!" Danny suddenly shouted. He ran towards Vlad too, and extended his arm. "Vlad, I don't think we've had the pleasure of meeting before, my name's Johnny 13 and the next time you see me flying around in the Ghost Zone, I want you to kick my butt harder than you've ever kicked anyone else's before," he grinned evily, just as Johnny had. "_dig?_" Vlad suddenly looked fearful that he was in the same room as two clearly mental ghosts.

"I-"

"No way! Don't! Never mind him, Plasmius," Johnny said, tugging hard on Vlad's cape to reclaim his attention. "I just- I also want you to know that I like rainbows and unicorns and... and flying kitty-cats with polka-dots!" Vlad pushed Johnny off of him and took a couple more steps backwards, away from the both of them.

"That's- that's, uh, very…_nice, _Daniel," Vlad said, sweating. He started pulling at his collar like it was too tight on him. _He had to get out of here; these kids were out of their minds! _"If you'll excuse me-" Danny cut him off with a growl.

"Is that the game you want play?" he asked Johnny. "Fine, then! Shadow! Bring the bike!" They all turned to see Shadow come through the portal, holding a bunch of scrap metal. He dumped the pieces of the ruined motorcycle onto the ground with a growl at Johnny's feet.

"My bike!" he whispered breathlessly, as if all the wind had just been knocked out of him, running a shaking hand through his hair. Then, louder, "_My bike!_ What did you do to my baby?" He yelled and ran at Danny. Danny yelled and ran at him and they began punching at each other furiously.

"If you hadn't made the wish-"

"What are you talking about? _You_ made the wish!"

"Yeah, because you-!"

"Nuh-uh, I-!"

"Your friends suck so-!"

"You don't even _have_ friends-!"

Vlad pulled them apart and threw them both against opposite walls, hard. The both slid to the ground, clutching their backs and groaning.

"_I will tear you both apart if you don't tell me what's going on,_" he told them in a very scary voice. Johnny gulped and Danny sighed.

"We made a wish-"

"Desiree heard-"

"Yeah, and we were just trying-"

"One at a time!" Vlad's voice cut them both off. Johnny looked at Danny, as if telling him to carry on with the story. Danny took a shaky breath.

"I- I was fighting Johnny and… we started yelling at each other. And then we both made a stupid wish. We wished that we could see what each other's lives were like and then Desiree heard us-"

"Yeah, and she granted the wish and ever since I've been stuck in this puny body!" Johnny finished. Danny glared at him, but remained calm. Johnny was just trying to provoke him.

"Wait a second… So you're- you're _not_ Daniel?" Vlad asked Johnny. Johnny nodded. Danny, however, ran at Vlad, throwing himself at his feet.

"Vlad! Please! You have to help us! I thought maybe we could try the Ghost catcher, but I didn't know if it'd work! I can't _stand_ living in the Ghost Zone! I wanna come home! I want my life back! I want my mom!" he sobbed pathetically, grabbing onto Vlad's leg.

Vlad was outright shocked. Daniel was _begging_? Oh how he needed a camera. He wanted to blast him, but something about Daniel was just so pathetic, he couldn't bring himself to do it. Instead he kicked his leg with a jerk so Danny was sent flying. He landed a few feet away on the ground next to Johnny with a thud.

"Ow!" he cried, snapping out of it and putting on a determined and angry face.

"Your mommy? You silly boy! Look what your stupid heroics have caused!" He exclaimed, laughing. He could have sworn that Danny pouted, but when he blinked, he had on a determined face again. "I've never had the pleasure of spending a night in the Ghost Zone, so I hope you don't mind me asking how and what, exactly, your accommodations are?" It was a rhetorical question, so of course Danny answered it.

"It's so scary! Please, Vlad! You're still my parents' friend! You wouldn't let me stay in this body forever, would you?" Vlad opened his mouth to answer, but then Johnny decided to join the conversation.

"Yeah, man. Please? It's not just for the loser over there, its for me, too! I have a life- uh… afterlife too, man, and I wanna get back to it, just as much as he wants to get back to his own life!"

"And you think the mayor of Amity Park is going to help two teenage ghosts out of problems of their own creation?" Vlad asked. A black ring formed around his waist and he changed back into Mr. Masters, brushing off his sleek black suit. "Please, you two flatter yourselves. I have much more important things to attend to. Besides, how could I pass up the opportunity to keep Danny Phantom off my back and the real Daniel stuck in the Ghost Zone?" Johnny stood up straight.

"Hey man, I can fight just as hard as Danny-"

"Please, I saw it when I walked through the door. You're frightened of me. And I bet you aren't even in control of Daniel's powers. Even if you were, it wouldn't matter. In case you hadn't noticed. I'm more powerful than Daniel here will _ever_ be," he sneered. Danny growled, but Vlad ignored him. Without warning, he put his hand on Johnny's shoulder. Johnny suddenly felt electric pain shooting through Danny's body, but before he even had time to cry out, it was over, and he transformed back into the human Danny. He gasped, about to say something, but Vlad cut him off. "But, we can continue this conversation after dinner, can't we? I think I hear Daniel's mother calling. Will you excuse us, Daniel?"

Without waiting for an answer (he was expecting one because it was another rhetorical question) Vlad put his arm around the real Johnny and walked him up the stairs, rather forcefully. Johnny only had time to send Danny a fleeting, scared glance over his shoulder before he was shoved through the door. The lab door slammed, leaving Danny without light, save for the green glow of the Fenton Portal.

* * *

like i said. total chaos. even i was confused.

okay ten chapters. should this be it? would it be okay if i ended it soon or do you want more chapters? idk ive never ended anything in my life that ive ever started.

oh yeah and thanks to hp for the cool idea i used in this chapter!


	11. Chapter 11

**Switching Places**

Chapter Eleven

* * *

Aside from the emotional turbulence created by the whole showdown thing a few minutes earlier, dinner was rather uneventful. Jazz had come home just as Maddie had set dinner on the table. She sat at the head of the table and Johnny sat next to her. Next to him was Vlad, and of course Maddie and Jack sat together on the other side. Johnny constantly glanced over his shoulder at Vlad, giving him frightened looks, which did not go unnoticed by Jazz.

"Danny, can you pass the potatoes?" she asked. Vlad picked up the plate and passed it to Johnny who jumped at the touch of the plate in Vlad's hands and passed it to Jazz.

"-so then I said, hey, it's not like I want to kill, you right?" Vlad laughed as he finished his joke. Johnny's eyes widened at the word 'kill,' and Jazz sighed at Vlad's lame attempt at covering up his threat of killing Jack. Jack, on the other hand, was laughing hysterically, wiping tears from his eyes.

"Ah, it's true Mads," he told his wife in between laughs. "He did say that to me! But he would have to be some sort of villain to really do that!" There was a slight awkward silence, when they all paused to look at Vlad, who was sporting an innocent smile that barely covered his fear. But the silence soon turned into another bout of laughter from both Jack and Vlad. The moment even earned a giggle from Maddie. "AHAHAH, can you imagine? Vlad, an evil villain? HAHAHA…"

"Ah, Jack, you kill me," Vlad said, wiping away a fake tear of laughter.

Johnny, on the other hand, was not having such a hot time. Actually, he could probably truthfully say that he had never been so terrified in his life. Spending dinner with a family of ghost hunters and a very powerful and influential ghost human, who would have thought? He was trying to keep his cool in front of all of them for both his and Danny's sake (mostly his) but he was on the verge of a nervous breakdown.

Which was probably why he jumped when Vlad shoved a plate of vegetables in his face.

"Eat your greens, Daniel. They build up energy and you're going to need it," Vlad said, flashing him a knowing, evil smile. Johnny shivered and immediately did as the more powerful ghost asked. He poured half the serving plate onto his own plate and nervously poked the greens with his fork, sending a very obviously fake smile at Vlad. He didn't even bother to cover his own fear.

"What would he need to build up energy for, Vlad?" Jazz asked pointedly. "Are you planning on _doing_ something after dinner?"

Vlad smile was still plastered on his face as he turned to face her, though it was more out of hiding his frustration with the girl than trying to scare poor Johnny.

"Well, I recently had a chat with your brother, Jasmine, and it seems the past few days have been hard for him. School-wise, of course," he added when he saw the look of curiosity on Danny's parents. "He's quite stressed. I thought we'd have a little uncle-nephew bonding to see what's wrong, hmm?" he said, turning back to Johnny and patting him on the back. Johnny looked like he was going to have a heart attack.

--

The time passed by fast for everyone but Johnny, and with both Danny's parent's permission, Vlad and Johnny were going out for some 'good natured bonding'.

"I'll bring him back by curfew, Maddie dear," Vlad called to the kitchen and slammed the front door behind him and Johnny. Once outside, his innocently nice smile changed into a snarl.

"Let's get to that bonding, shall we?" Vlad said, grabbing Johnny's wrist. Before Johnny could do anything more than squeak in fear, Vlad pulled him invisibly through the ground to the Fenton Lab.

* * *

okay now seriously someone needs to answer. it could go on for probably a good seven or more chapters. or i can stop now before i screw it up more than it already is and end it in a couple of chapters.

and what does cts mean, martiny? carpel tunnel syndrome?


	12. Chapter 12

**Switching Places**

Chapter Twelve

* * *

Johnny didn't know what Vlad was going to do to him, but he wasn't going to wait and find out. He was too close to getting back to his own life! Danny was still down in the lab, they could still switch!

Summoning all the courage and strength he could manage being near such a powerful ghost that was probably about to tear him apart, he ripped his wrist out of Vlad's hand and kicked him hard. He was still in human form so he fell.

Danny was still there, inspecting the Ghost Catcher.

"Have a nice dinner?" he asked him dryly.

"Are you kidding? That maniac tormented me the whole time!" Johnny cried, pointing at Vlad, who was just standing up. "Now turn that thing on! And hurry!"

Danny moved to flip the 'split' switch, but for some reason, he hesitated, his finger hovering above the on button.

"Not unless you admit it."

Johnny stared at Danny. _What?_

"Admit what?"

"That my life is way harder than yours."

Johnny just stared at him. They didn't have time for this! Plasmius was going to be kicking his butt in a matter of seconds!

"No way, man!" he yelled, exasperated. He looked at Vlad, who was advancing on them, now only feet away. "And no time!"

He ran at Danny and took a dive at the Ghost Catcher. He caught its handle and shoved Danny out of the way. He flipped the 'on' switch and it the green netting came to life, glowing eerily. Johnny let go of it and ran backwards, to get a running start. As soon as he was far enough away, he ran at it and dove through the center.

He screamed as he landed on the ground.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" He had never felt such pain before! It felt like someone was literally ripping him in half. As soon as it was over, he gasped in pain and sat up. He looked to his right and held his breath. He was staring at himself… well, not himself. Two halves of Danny. It was like being in the middle of a room with mirrors on both sides. He could feel himself looking at Danny Fenton and his other self looking at Danny Phantom. And he could also tell, that neither Danny Phantom nor Danny Fenton was in either body. It was just him. In two different bodies.

This wasn't right. Actually, it was totally wrong. But he wasn't going to waste time being disgusted at seeing Danny ripped in half. He was too confused. It wasn't supposed to be like this.

Somehow, he managed to have found a way merge both halves to make a whole again. Suddenly, his double vision was cleared. He was back to… not normal, but at least the way he was before he had bothered with the Fenton Ghost Catcher. He looked up to see Danny, in his body, staring at him.

"It… it didn't work." Johnny said. He was so disappointed. How could this not work? Danny just rolled his eyes.

"Thanks, Mr. State the Obvious." Danny turned to the Ghost Catcher and made to push his arm through it. It caught his arm and pushed it back, just as it would have if it was normal netting and he was a normal person.

All of a sudden, Johnny's breathing became heavier. He was going into hysterics. Danny and Vlad both looked awkwardly at each other as Johnny broke down, grabbing his hair and falling to his knees.

"I wanna go home!" he wailed.

"Johnny, don't cry! There's got to be another way!" Danny said hopefully. Vlad snorted.

"I think our bonding's over. I really should be getting home," he said calmly. "Tell your parents goodbye for me, would you, Daniel?" Before either Johnny or Danny could say anything, he disappeared. Johnny wiped his eyes. This was embarrassing…

"You're right, little man. There is another way," Danny looked at him expectantly. "We have to find Desiree."

* * *

not a real cliffhanger. but thanks dpcrazy and DfK for the advice. it was helpful. im gonna start wrapping it up now. i didnt think it would be so hard to write two stories at once but it kinda is. thanks everyone for reviewin. 


	13. Chapter 13

**Switching Places**

Chapter Thirteen

* * *

As it turns out, Desiree was a pretty tough ghost to find. Danny and Johnny had been looking fruitlessly for her for what seemed like hours and all they ended up doing was getting a snack at the Nasty Burger. Johnny ordered a nasty burger and a shake.

"Hey man, this is on your tab, right?" he asked Danny after a sip of his diet cola shake. Danny glared at him.

"Look, Johnny, we can't find Desiree anywhere, and tonight's supposed to be the big meteor shower. She's already been out of the Ghost Zone for more than a few days now, and has probably granted, like, hundreds of wishes. You know, you should have just captured all the ghosts like I told you to, but _nooo_, you just had to leave the portal open for them the whole time. Like you were doing them a favor or something because they're your kind. Well lemme tell you something, Johnny, when it comes to Ghost Zone popularity contest, you're just as unpopular as me. And if it wasn't for- _Sam, Tuck!_" he squeaked. They had walked up to him, Fenton Lipstick and Creep Stick in hand, Jazz bringing up the rear with a Fenton Thermos pointed straight at him. He guessed they had seen him talking to Johnny and realized what it might have looked like.

"Get away from my brother, _Johnny_!" Jazz said angrily, charging up the thermos.

"Jazz!" Danny cried. He looked at Johnny pleadingly. "Johnny, do something!"

Johnny put his hands behind his head and kicked back in his seat, smiling.

"What was that you were saying about me?"

But Jazz caught on. She lowered the thermos a little.

"_Johnny_?" she asked him, completely confused. Johnny coughed and sat up straight.

"Uh… yeah. Hey listen kitten, there's somethin' your brother and I have to tell you-"

"Kitten?" she interrupted angrily, completely lowering the thermos and shoving past Sam and Tucker. Johnny gulped and quickly sat up straight and took his feet off the table.

"Uh… heheh, yeah. Look-"

"Kitten?!_ Ew!_ Danny, what's going on? What's wrong with you? Why are you hanging out with _Johnny 13_?"

Danny finally interrupted her.

"Jazz! Jazz, calm down!" Jazz wasn't listening, she was already flipping out. She raised the thermos back at Danny, inches away from his face.

"You're not a part of this conversation, Johnny!" she yelled. Johnny laughed nervously.

"Actually…he is." Confused, Jazz looked away from Danny back to Johnny.

"Huh?"

"He is a part of this conversation…because I'm not Danny. I'm Johnny." Jazz dropped the Fenton Thermos and it clattered on the ground. Sam and Tucker gasped, still standing behind her.

"What?"

"He's not Danny. I am," Danny cut in again. He ran a shaky hand through his hair. When Jazz didn't respond, he continued. "I left you guys after school, remember? I ended up in a fight with Johnny and we wished that we could…see what each other's life was like…and then Desiree overheard…and well, you can probably guess the rest."

"But…but school- and _Vlad_…" she spluttered.

"Were totally the two most annoying things about Danny's life. Besides his loser friends," he added with a glare at Sam and Tuck. He turned to Danny. "I think we're gonna have to call it a draw. Your life is equally as hard as mine."

"…and Paulina…" Sam trailed off, thinking to herself. "This just explains so much!"

"Paulina?" Danny asked, confused. Johnny laughed nervously at him.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you. I ditched your friends and hooked you up with the hot brunette girl."

"You hooked up with _Paulina_?!" Danny choked.

"Yes. That, _and_ he was going to expose Valerie!" Sam said with a smirk on her face, happy she could get back at Johnny.

"And according to Mr. Lancer, he had some sort of mental break-down after school and tore apart Mr. Lancer's room. You have detention for the rest of the week," Jazz added. Danny was completely shocked. And very, very angry.

"You ruined my life!" he fumed, standing up. "I can't believe you! You can't even handle two perfectly _normal_ days!" He angrily shoved past Jazz, Sam, and Tucker.

"Come on, man-"

"No! You know what I ruined? Your bike! That's it! And it can be repaired!"

"That's not the only thing you ruined…" Danny looked at Johnny expectantly as he frantically searched for something else he could add. "You ruined my relationship with Kitty!"

"Oh, come _on_," Danny snorted at the stupid and totally lame and untrue accusation. He would have blushed if he thought about it any longer, because if anything, he had _furthered_ their relationship with all the make-out sessions he had been forced to be a part of. Johnny opened his mouth to reply but he was interrupted by Jazz.

"Guys, _please_!" she yelled. "There has to be some logical way we can think of to get you out of this situation. But you have to calm down and _trust_ each other."

"Trust the guy who tried to make you his ghostly girlfriend? I don't think so!" Danny said, giving Johnny an angry glare. Jazz sighed.

"Danny, I thought we were past that. That was a long time ago. Anyways, if you want your life back, you're going to have to suck it up." Danny growled and her expression softened.

"At least for now," she finished almost pleadingly. Danny glowered.

"Fine, whatever."

"Come on," his sister said, hesitantly putting an arm around his shoulder. It was so weird for her to look Johnny 13 in the face and know it was actually her brother stuck inside his body. Plus the whole thing with their past relationship made it kind of disturbing that Johnny was now in her brother's body. "Let's get to the lab. I think mom's computer has a ghost ecto-tracking system. And if that doesn't work, we can always reprogram the Fenton Boo-merang."

She gently walked him and Sam and Tucker to her convertible. Johnny followed silently behind, unhappily slipping into the back seat next to Danny's loser friends. Who, obviously, weren't too thrilled by the fact that they had to sit by him either.

"When you get back to your own body, Johnny, I'll make sure you wish you had never died," Sam told him threateningly. "I mean, come on. Paulina? Girls like her are a dime a dozen. Even _you_ deserve better."

"You know what, I think I've got at least fifty cents in my pocket right now…" he started. Sam cut him off with a sharp glare.

"Actually, _Kitty_ deserves better. You know you were technically cheating on her, right?" Johnny actually looked a little guilty at this.

"I wasn't _cheating_. I was just…helping Danny along with his social life, you know? It's unhealthy to only have two frie-…"

Sam gave him another scathing glare.

"You better not finish that sentence. Danny's just fine."

They sat together in a tense silence until the car came to a stop in front of FentonWorks. Jazz popped out of the car.

"Let's get that ghost, guys!" she said enthusiastically as she pocketed her keys. Johnny followed her inside with a tired sigh, massaging his face. He just couldn't wait until he got out of this body.

* * *

totally lied about updating whatever day i said id update this. and haha its just lame filler. can someone give me some ideas with how to end this? is there anything else you want to see in this story?

...or should i just go bam desirees right here lets make the wish...with a little more creativity of course. hopefully.


	14. Chapter 14

**Switching Places**

Chapter Fourteen

* * *

Jazz was able to locate Desiree with the help of the ghost files on Danny's computer and the Fenton Ghost Locator program on the computer in the lab. Desiree must have been partying it up during the past several days of her freedom, keeping blatant attacks on the low so as not to be noticed by Amity Park's fearsome half-ghost mayor, the GIW, or Johnny (while he played the role of Danny Phantom) as she slowly gained power by granting every wish within her hearing distance. And there must have been a lot of wishing going on as there were several meteor showers within the past couple of days.

"Awh man," Johnny groaned. "You know how powerful she's gonna be?" Jazz looked from him to her brother.

"Don't worry guys," she told them, resisting the urge to ruffle her brother's hair. "You can beat her, right? Besides," she looked to Sam and Tucker. "You've got us to help you! How cool is that?" Danny and Johnny looked at each other.

"Uh, no offence, Kitten," Johnny started. "I'm sure your brother and I can handle it without your help."

"Johnny, my name's not Kitten! It's Jazz," Jazz told him in an annoyed tone. "And it's obvious you can't, seeing as how you've already tried once and failed miserably."

"But Vlad was there so it didn't count! Everything would have been okay if he hadn't screwed things up," Danny said, exasperated. Jazz rolled her eyes.

"Fine Danny, you win," she said, standing up and typing into the computer. "But if you guys are really going to do this, you'll have to learn to work together. I've pinpointed her location, and it looks like she's in the park by the fountain right now. Which makes sense, I guess. A lot of people make wishes there…" She was startled when Danny (in Johnny's body) ran up to give her a giant hug.

"You're the best, Jazz."

"Aw, you too, little brother," she hugged him back. "Although, this is still really weird," she told him, looking sideways at Johnny's greasy hair.

"Alright, alright, clear it up," Johnny's voice broke the moment. "Let's not get all sentimental, especially in my body. I don't do sentimental, dig?" Danny stepped away from his sister.

"See you later, Jazz," he said. "I swear I'll call you guys when I'm through," he told Sam and Tucker before turning to Johnny and grabbing his arm. "Come on, let's make Desiree wish she'd never left her stupid lamp."

With that, he intangibly flew through the ceiling of FentonWorks, dragging Johnny with him.

---

"Does everything with you have to end with a pun?" Johnny asked him as they made their way to the middle of Amity's park in the middle of Amity. Danny rolled his eyes, now more than just a little annoyed by Johnny's behavior.

"Do you ever take anything seriously?" he retorted. Johnny took offence.

"Hey, man! I do! There was this one time when I was goin' to-"

"Save it for your girlfriend, Johnny."

Johnny snickered.

"Which one, Kitty or _Paulina_?" he snorted. "Aw, man, that girl was all over you." Danny got angry at that.

"I still can't believe you did that! Of all the rotten luck, I couldn't even be in my own body when the hottest girl at school decides to make out with me," he said to himself, dryly.

"Rotten luck is my thing, man. Welcome to my life. And besides, it wasn't you she liked, it was my charm."

"Your charm?" Danny glanced sideways at him.

"Shallow girls like her, man. It may be contradictory, but they're all about the personality. The superficial personality, that is," he added. Danny couldn't believe the subject of girls had come up between him and one of his enemies, but as much as he didn't want to admit, Johnny _had_ hooked up with Paulina in less than a couple of days, and that was definitely more than he could say for himself. He wanted to be able to work _'charm'_ or whatever just as well as Johnny did, and since Johnny appeared to be willing to share his secrets, he decided to go for the gold.

"So…they only go for jock personalities?" Johnny smirked.

"Hey, I'm proud of you, little man, you finally figured it out. But the personality isn't going to make up for what you lack in the muscle department."

"So why did she decide to make out with you then, genius?" Danny glared at Johnny.

"Well, I don't know, some popular girls are into that sort of thing, I guess…" Johnny was going to trail off and leave it at that, but then he saw Danny's expression. "And don't call me stupid, kid, but you're not the ugliest little tyke running around out there, which is more than I can say for some of the kids in that school of yours. All I had to do was ditch your stupid friends and she immediately started to notice me."

"No wonder Sam and Tuck were so mad," he sighed. He looked sideways at Johnny. "Was she a good kisser?"

Johnny got a smirk on his face and opened his mouth to reply when he was suddenly shot out of the air. Startled by his yelp, Danny looked down from the air at where Johnny had fallen when an all-too annoyingly familiar voice sounded behind him.

"Ghost-child!"

---

Sprawled on the ground, Johnny opened his eyes in time to see Danny spin around to face a huge gun Skulker was pointing at him. He winced. His bad luck must have caused Skulker to somehow get loose. The gun whined and readied for a blast that, if it hit him at such a close range, could very well knock him out. Johnny heard Danny growl in frustration.

"Darn it, Skulker! I'm supposed to be saving my energy for getting back my own body, not wasting it fighting you!" he heard Danny yell.

"Any fight with me is not a waste," Skulker replied, almost defensively. "And don't expend all of your energy on my account. All I'm after is the capture of a half-ghost, half-human, and you're in my way."

Skulker pulled the trigger and Danny flew out of the way just in time, very narrowly avoiding harm. Johnny pushed himself to his feet and flew up to join the fight.

"Skulker, leave the kid alone. You're outnumbered," he told him. Skulker frowned just as Danny reappeared by Johnny's side, brushing himself off.

"Look Skulker, we just want to get back to our own bodies," Danny started, trying to reason with him. "We can fight later. And look, I you're probably way outclassed when it comes to him, but haven't you ever even thought about the fact that Vlad's a half-ghost too?"

"I would never turn on my employer," Skulker retorted. "Haven't you thought about the fact that you're the easier catch?"

"Huh, he has a point, little man," Johnny said menacingly, his voice gaining a slightly deeper as he looked at Danny, who was staring back at him like he was stupid. With Johnny in his body, Danny Phantom's eyes actually flickered a deeper green and an almost dark aura began to surround him as Johnny as fell into an old habit of ganging up on the town hero. "Actually, I wouldn't mind showing you how easy it really is to catch the famous Danny Phantom." Danny face palmed.

"Johnny, I wouldn't be so quick to talk. It's not me he's after right now." These words startled Johnny out of his current mental state. And he looked over to Skulker. Skulker grinned evilly as five guns popped out of his metal armor shoulders and arms, all of them trained on Johnny.

"He's right," he said simply as all of the guns whined in unison. Johnny yelped and flew away as Danny pointed at Skulker and cried, "Shadow, get 'im!"

Shadow appeared out of nowhere and flew at Skulker. Skulker backed away with a scream, arms flailing wildly, trying to disperse the dark cloud that surrounded him and Danny laughed at the sight. Johnny hesitantly peeked his head out from behind Danny's back to look at Skulker.

"Oh, man! Call him back, he's gonna hurt my Shadow!" he worried. Danny nodded and opened his mouth to call Shadow back, but there was no need. Skulker blasted all five of the guns that protruded from his metal armor and the light ripped holes in the blackish body of Johnny's Shadow, leaving Danny completely defenseless.

"My Shadow!" Johnny cried angrily this time, flying around Danny to get to Skulker. His hands curled into fists as green energy began to form around them. He shot a volley of ecto-blasts at Skulker, his fury showing in the harsh attack. Danny raised his eyebrows in surprise. Johnny had actually gotten good with his powers. He waited a few moments, watching Johnny take down Skulker, before pulling a Fenton Thermos from Johnny's humongous trench coat. He had learned along time ago to never go anywhere without a thermos, and he wasn't about to forget it just because he wasn't in his own body.

"You stay away from me an' the kid, at least until I'm back in my own body, you hear me?" Johnny yelled angrily at Skulker. Skulker growled and pulled his fist back to punch the kid in front of him.

"Don't count on it," he retorted and swung. Johnny dodged just in time and fired a few ecto-blasts at Skulker's head. They hit him in the face and he growled, lunging at Johnny just in time to be sucked up by a blueish beam coming from somewhere behind him.

"No!" he cried as the blue beam of the Fenton Thermos reeled him in. Johnny chuckled in relief as Danny closed the lid with a click.

"Now I'm gonna tell Ember you hate her _and_ you think she's fat."

The thermos rattled with Skulker's feeble attempts to free himself and Danny looked up.

"Dude, that's mean," he said, but then he reconsidered and laughed. "And really smart. I mean, how better hurt Skulker than ruin his relationship, right?" Johnny laughed again and started back on track towards the park.

"I've had experience with that sort of thing," he said and frowned at the Fenton Thermos. "Man, where do you keep those things?"

Danny just rolled his eyes and flew ahead of Johnny, intent on finding Desiree.

---

A young woman gazed sadly into one of the landmarks of Amity Park, the park fountain. She carefully flipped a coin into the fountain and heaved a heavy sigh.

"I wish that Brent would notice me for once," she grumbled as the coin broke the surface of the water and sunk to the bottom of the fountain. Suddenly, the temperature dropped and a green mist swirled out of the top of the fountain.

"So you have wished it, so it shall be!" a deep, husky woman's voice boomed. The green mist swirled until it became the solid form of a woman.

"Ghost!" the girl cried. Desiree laughed and extended the palm of her hand towards the girl, glowing with power, and she screamed. She covered her face with her arms and closed her eyes, expecting to be blasted out of existence. She waited, but the blast never came. When she peeked through closed eyelids, she saw the ghost-woman lying on the ground a few feet away, smoking and apparently struck down by something.

"Leave her alone!" a voice yelled. The girl turned towards the voice and saw two figures. The speaker was a good looking, greasy sort of teenager who looked as if he was straight out of an old tv show, standing tall and pointing threateningly at the fallen ghost woman. The second figure happened to be Inviso-Bill aka Danny Phantom, Amity Park's reknown town hero, and for some reason or another he was cowering behind the back of the first man. Her attacker, the ghost woman, picked herself up, laughing maniacally at the two young men in front of her.

"So, how were the past two days?"

* * *

ok guys theyve finally found desiree...yay

im guessing like one or two more chapters.

thanks everyone for reviewing and especially to texasdreamer01 for reviewing like a bazillion times. haha for the last review where you told me to put skulker in i was like no at first cause johnny already fought him but then i thought about it and i decided to take your advice so thanks for that. and i guess i am sorta confusing...peeps have told me that my other story is confusing too. oh well.


End file.
